Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighters
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: From the storyline of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Dark Stone Sorceress return again yet stronger! Q.S. can't completely control of her ability to create vines made of quartz by her dark side with her minions! Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Q.S. who went straight to Guigo Realm to completely return Q.S.'s sorcery ability back to its properly self!
1. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: The Dark Quartz Sorceress return again! Q.S. (Quartz Sorceress) can't completely control of her ability to create vines made of quartz by her dark side with her mineral minions! Go along with the role play as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Q.S. with Beerus as their commander, who went straight to the Guigo Realm to completely return Q.S.'s sorcery ability back to its properly self! Inspired by JellyUltraz's Mario and Luigi: Superstar Story!

 **First Revised: 7/2/16/**

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Characters: Goku, Vegeta, OC, Piccolo (Featuring more later in this fanfic)

Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighter

 **CH. 1: Getting Started**

 ***Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighter Opening Theme: Budokai 3 Opening Instrumental (0:00-1:36 Duration)***

 **Capsule Corp**

It was a clear day outside of the Capsule Corp.

 **Magnet's Room**

Through the opened window, Magnet was feeding the birds from outside.

 **Kitchen**

Goku and Vegeta are having a eating contest while Mrs. Brief was bringing more trays of food as Piccolo was levitating and crossing his arms over his chest and criss-cross his legs.

Pilaf, Soba, and Mai suddenly appeared running. Vegeta grabs Goku to chase after them along with Piccolo. Pilaf, Soba, and Mai exclaimed in fear and ran away, but they used their jetpack to fly away.

Goku was running in the center lane of the hall thinking about showing his full power in super Saiyan 3 toward Majin Buu. He moved to switch lane as Vegeta moved in the center lane.

Vegeta was running in the center lane of the hall thinking about his training inside the Gravity Room in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He moved to switch the same lane as Goku as he moved behind Piccolo in the center lane.

Piccolo was running in the center lane of the hall thinking about powering up in Super Namekian form toward Android 17. He moved to switch the same lane as Vegeta as he moved behind Magnet in the center lane.

Magnet was running in the center thinking about her quartz sorcery back in Dr. Timber Jr.'s Lab in her Saiyan stances. Her instinct revealed that the dark side of Quartz Sorceress is still alive along with her new quartz minions.

Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, Hoyoko, Majin Jinbee, Oturan, Laios, Hydrid, and Syndro are hypnotized and become control of the dark side of Q.S. Their eye pupils are greenish-blue as the outside of their eyes is black. Goku, Vegeta, Q.S., and Piccolo are surrounded by their friends who are mind control by the dark side of Q.S.

 ***Original characters such as Hoyoko, Majin Jinbee, Oturan, Laios, Hydrid, and Syndro appeared later as a boss battle from this fanfic.**

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Canyon**

 _Goku met Vegeta the first time at a canyon from the Frieza Saga._

 **Kami's Tower**

 _Goku trained with Piccolo and Gohan at Kami's Lookout._

 **Sky In the North City**

 _Goku fought Beerus as a Super Saiyan God._

 **Windy Woods**

 _Goku fought the dark side of Quartz Sorceress for the first time from Windy Woods._

 ***Flashback ends***

 **Sky**

Goku, Vegeta, his granddaughter Magnet, and Piccolo was hovering in the sky with their different outfit. Beerus and Whis appeared holding King Guī and Mistress Yu Jing (which the two who appeared later in the fanfic) in Whis's bubble. Jaco also appeared wearing the durability sky shoes that allows him to fly on air like everyone else.

Whis puts his hand on Magnet's fusion tattoo that looks like a spark of fire on her left forearm, and used a spell called Unlimited Energy Spell, which allows only Magnet to used unlimited energy to avoid death from losing energy (the spell that Whis put in Magnet is illegal without Whis's permission). The three diamonds that looks like from Beerus and Whis's black flap.

Magnet powered up to reach Super Saiyan 3 and the power of Quartz Sorceress. She grew her quartz vine wings and tail, and falls down due to the gravity. She summons out her quartz vine to the ground ride on it. Quartz jewel seed that Q.S. threw to the ground many feet above the ground, quickly grew into a new quartz vine.

Q.S. was standing on the tip of her quartz vine as Goku flew on Nimbus. Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, Whis, Jaco, King Guī, and Attendant Yu Jing… wait, there's more, and Dark Quartz Sorceress and her quartz minions (appeared later) with Pilaf, Soba, and Mai ride on Q.S.'s quartz vine.

 **Title Name: Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighter**

End Scene.

 **Title Screen**

 ***Back Me Up from Moppi Sound/まんぼう二等兵 played.***

 ***Look up** **まんぼう二等兵 from dova-syndrome** **or in the SoundCloud app if you want to download the music.***

"Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighter!" Goku spoked. The main characters such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Q.S./Magnet, Beerus, Whis, Jaco, King Guī, Dark Q.S., and Pilaf only spoke the title of this story.

The background shows the cloudy sky. Randomly, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis was flying as Quartz Sorceress was riding on her quartz vine.

Press Start. New Story selected.

 **Loading…**

 ***Music silence***

Quartz Sorceress was riding on her quartz vine as Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo grabs the quartz vine tightly.

 **5%**

 **28%**

 **47%**

 **63%**

 **84%**

 **99%**

 **Loading Complete**

 **Main Menu**

 ***Back Me Up from Moppi Sound/まんぼう二等兵 played.***

Goku was standing in the right side. He wore an orange combatic gi that was in Chinese style. There are 6 options in the menu such as Story Mode, Free Battle, Z Battle, Training, Mini Games, Character Info, Z-Store, and Options.

Vegeta is holding the Story Mode sign; Q.S. is holding the Free Battle sign; Beerus is holding the Z Battle sign, Piccolo was holding the Training sign; Whis was holding the Mini Games sign; and Dark Q.S. was holding the Character Info sign.

The background of the menu is outside of Guigo Castle.

"Hey, welcome! This must be your first time reading this fanfic!" Goku greeted, at reader. "Please don't give the original author who type this story a bad review. Anyhoo, this fanfic is actually a video game theme! Let me show you the options."

Goku stand toward Vegeta holding the Story Mode sign. Vegeta wore blue Chinese sleeves, white baggy trouser, black leg warmers, and brown Chinese slip-on shoes. "In Story Mode, you play as me, Vegeta, Piccolo, or Quartz Sorceress. This mode is where you can travel with us! You can do missions, shop, customized our clothes, and more!"

Goku stand toward Q.S. holding the Free Battle sign. Q.S. was wearing a traditional Chinese dress that was style in modern time from centuries ago. "In Free Battle, you choose as your favorite characters against your opponent. All battles will be in role play."

 **Short A/N: Just know, Free Battle is not available unless there's action. You can replay the boss battle chapter by going back to the chapter that you last read in the recent chapter that was update. If you review now, you can ask or request me to type a chapter where any of your favorite characters including my OC to battle their chosen opponent after the characters that Goku, Vegeta, Q.S., or Piccolo defeated.**

Goku stand toward Beerus holding the Z Battle sign. Beerus was in his usual Egyptian outfit. "In Z Battle, there is three types of battle called Challenge Z, Battle Endurance Z, and Fighter Pyramid Z. Challenge Z allows three fighters to fight against three opponents. Battle Endurance Z is a 10 battle opponents against one character. Fighter Pyramid Z is like the World Martial Arts Tournament, don't you agree? But this kind of Z Battle is in 3 dimensions!"

Goku stands toward Piccolo holding the Training sign. Piccolo wore the same outfit as Nail, but wore cream colored sleeveless top that revealed his chest, white bandanna that wrapped his whole antennas above his forehead, and the same purple pants. "In Training, practice attacking your opponent with unlimited health points. Only me, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Quartz Sorceress trained in this mode."

Goku stand toward Whis holding the Mini Games sign. Whis wore the same god outfit. "In Mini Games, many mini games that we recently played from Story Mode will be unlocked automatically. Whis will be the host of this mode. There will be 3 types of mode in this mini games called Free Play, Sneak Peak, and Reach the Stars."

Goku stand toward Dark Q.S. holding the Character Info sign. She wore her usual sorcery dress. "In Character Info, if you don't know what the detail of looks like or the name of the new characters, this will be helpful! Usually, new characters information will be place in the bottom of the chapter that was updated. Okay! That's all the information from the menu! I recommend to go to Story Mode for starters!"

Choose Story Mode. "Yeah! All right! Let the adventure begin!" Goku cheered.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, readers, if you don't know me, I'm AymNaruGeta! Oh, I put A/N instead of "AymNaruGeta's Notes" since it's a short term for that.**

 **Instead of making the storyline with Goku, Vegeta, Q.S., and Piccolo in Risen Saiyans, I should probably replace that story with this one since it's in my mind! The Risen Saiyans is not really going well since I first write it in my journal 11 months ago, except the musical number and the humorous moments with the stars of DBZ, the couple days since my old tablet, Trio 4G AXS stops working since the real battery inside is dead.**

 **I decided that this fanfic will probably be another series with Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo along with my OC Quartz Sorceress, as known as Magnet. This has been the sequel to (my first ever masterpiece before my story Shores Like White Waves) Harden On Stone Sorceress, and the storyline in this story will be somewhat like Mario and Luigi: Superstar Story from JellyUltraz, which has been updated 3 years ago by now. If I had time for other stories, I should revise Harden On Stone Sorceress and the other fanfics like Greemanian Man too!**

 **Since the title is called Superstar Fighter, the opening theme of this fanfic is from the game Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3, which was the opening instrumental theme. I listen to that many times to arrange scenes with all characters from the beginning. The last scene was an epic fail for humor instead serious, excitement action ending scene.**

 **About the Menu Section of this first chapter, I tried to make it sounds like the main menu from my mind, but trying to not think about Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4, since that game was in my mind these days. If you could imagine the characters such as Q.S., Vegeta, Piccolo, and others holding the signs that have options like Story Mode, Free Battle, and Options, and so on, it would be more likely to be real live game options like many of the Dragon Ball Z games from Sony's PlayStation 1-4.**

 **Super Dragon Ball Z's main menu has an excellent menu layout like a comic page. This is the only game other than Xenoverse 1-2, that you can customize the characters, not completely.**

 **Tenkaichi Budokai 3's main menu shows Gohan driving a car in the grassfield as Videl, Goten, and Trunks sat in their seats from the menu layout as the many options is arranged diagonally. It also have mini games such as Goku eating, Vegeta doing push-ups, and Gohan pulling swords from the ground while the game is loading. I thought Gohan would be Hercule in the first place.**

 **Back to my video game fanfic of Dragon Ball Z, I left this message just now from JellyUltraz if you like his stories.**

 **To JellyUltraz:**

 **Thank you, JellyUltraz! If you're into Dragon Ball Z, you should definitely read my adaption of Z-Max Dragon Ball Z Team Training! If not, look up Dragon Ball Z Team Training in Google! Anyhow, I like the dialogue with Mario and Luigi from one of your stories!**

 **I know you're busy with other stuff, so please try your best to chat with me in PM or review this fanfic or Team Training if you have time!**

 **From, AymNaruGeta in this A/N**

 **For everyone, please review or go to PM to chat with me! I'll chat back if it's a good message from you!**

 **Looks like I explained a lot in progress, but it will probably be the first fanfic that was a new video game theme!**

 **AymNaruGeta, out!**


	2. Pilaf and the Gang Return

**CH. 2: Pilaf and the Gang Return**

 **Loading…**

Goku was eating many bowls while Vegeta, Q.S., and Piccolo are catching and carrying the empty bowls.

 **36%**

 **68%**

 **99%**

 **Loading Complete.**

 **Magnet's Room**

It was morning. Magnet (AKA Quartz Sorceress), the granddaughter of Vegeta, was whistling in her room. Her real full name is Agnes Vegeta Brief. She was feeding seven birds in the window. "Huh...?" Magnet exclaimed. She stare at a message next to her.

" _Agnes, or Magnet, which you called yourself, there's danger upon you this afternoon. You better hide yourself and your energy. I'll see you in the balcony."_

 _-Jaco, the Space Patroller of Justice_

"Jaco? Didn't he came here long time ago?"

 **Couple hours later...**

Mrs. Brief was watering the plant. The mail carrier appeared carrying a box and giving it to Mrs. Brief. "Here you go, this is for Agnes Vegeta Brief," said the mail carrier.

Mrs. Brief stare at the mail carrier strangely. "My, I don't see any mail carrier acting so strange," Mrs. Brief said.

 ***Suspense music played.***

The mail carrier spray purple sand at Mrs. Brief 's face as she starts coughing. The mail carrier ran away to go to Magnet's room.

 **Magnet's Room**

 ***Cheerful music resumes.***

Nothing seems to happen in Magnet's room but full of bird feeding.

The same mail carrier appeared, acting like normal mail carrier. She is still carrying the same box she was holding to give Magnet her box she order six weeks ago.

"Here's your package." She put the box on Magnet's desk. "Hey, I waited this for weeks!" exclaimed Magnet. "Have a good day," the mail carrier said. She went out of Magnet's room.

Magnet opened the box. Inside the box was a tiny cyclone that absorb half of her ability to use her summoning quartz. The three tiny cyclones are surrounded around Magnet as she starts coughing and fanning herself.

Outside Magnet's room, the mail carrier was standing behind the wall and starts laughing mischievously. The mail carrier revealed herself as the dark side of Quartz Sorceress. She wore the same outfit as the normal Quartz Sorceress such as her silver and white strapless dress revealing her belly and her legs, one shoulder armor pad on her left side along with her armor arm, etc. The only difference are her greenish-blue and black eyes, her clothes is black instead of white, and her devilish mind. The dark side of Quartz Sorceress vanished. Her quartz minions that looks like a miniature version of Quartz Sorceress, but more evil. The evil quartz minions jumped out of the windows.

 **Magnet's Room**

Magnet continue coughing until she remained unconscious as the three mini cyclones vanished. The dark side of Quartz Sorceress and her quartz minions cruel laughter echoes.

 **Kitchen**

Goku was eating lunch. He had 20 bologna sandwiches, and 5 orange juice. "Ah, this is the life," sighed Goku. Piccolo was standing behind the wall to chill. He was about to eat another sandwich, but Bulma appeared.

"Goku! This is bad!" Bulma said. "Have you seen what happened to my granddaughter Agnes?" "No, she might be feeding the birds outside," said Goku. "What do you mean? I thought I heard noises coming from Magnet's room!" Piccolo said. Bulma sighed, "I'll tell Vegeta, then." Bulma hurried to her bedroom and into the bathroom. "VEGETA!"

 **Bathroom**

Vegeta was busy taking a hot shower. Bulma stand toward the bathtub that was covered by shower curtain. Bulma suddenly sees Vegeta in nudity and screams as she turns bright red and fainted.

Vegeta grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "What's going on with the hollering? Can't you see I'm in the middle of taking a shower?!" barked Vegeta.

"It's Agnes…" Bulma stammered, groaning in disgust by Vegeta's revealed crotches. "Bad things happened to her again…"

Vegeta put his usual Saiyan outfit on less than a millisecond. "Thanks, I'll check on her!" said Vegeta. "Get Goku and Piccolo too," Bulma groaned. Vegeta ran out of his bedroom and find Goku.

 **Kitchen**

Goku continue eating his lunch as Vegeta ran into Goku to grab him. "Come here, you!" barked Vegeta. "Yeek!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta and Goku hurried to Magnet's room.

Piccolo followed Vegeta and Goku. "Hey, don't grab Goku like that, Vegeta!" shouted Piccolo. "Who says you? My granddaughter is in trouble!" Vegeta shouted back at Piccolo.

 **Magnet's Room**

The blue midget Pilaf and his other two guards, Soba, the ninja dog, and Mai, the woman, appeared in front of Magnet. "Young lady, I heard you can defeat Goku with your summoning vine," Pilaf stammered. "Would you do the honor to be our member of my team?"

"And why should I?" asked Magnet, in a serious voice. "I knew she's not going to accept us," Soba sighed. "Can you at least summon out your silver vine, young lady?" Mai asked, stammered. "Fine, if it's the time to scare you away!" chuckled Magnet. She powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and change her form to Quartz Sorceress. Her outfit changes as she grew out her quartz vine wings and her quartz tail.

Pilaf, Soba, and Mai exclaimed in fear. "What power! is it possible for her to be mutual?" Soba shuddered. Q.S. (Initial of Quartz Sorceress) pulls the quartz jewel seeds out from her quartz vine wings from her back to summon, but she failed.

Suddenly, the quartz vine grew out of control. "What?" exclaimed Q.S. She tried again, but failed. Q.S. tried the third time, and failed. "Could that means that…" she sniffles. "I LOST MY ABILITY TO SUMMON MY QUARTZ SORCERY!" Q.S. starts wailing as her tears running in anime style like a waterfall.

Pilaf, Soba, and Mai stares at Q.S. mystified. "Could that mean that she's not strong enough to be our backups?" stammered Soba. "Y...yeah," Mai stammered. The birds tried to calm Q.S. (Magnet) down with a cheerful whistle, but Q.S. is still wailing.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo appeared. Vegeta suddenly tripped and bumps into Lord Pilaf. "Waaah!" screamed Vegeta. "Ow! That hurts! How could you attack me in front of your grand spawn?!" Pilaf yelled.

Pilaf glared at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo and away from Soba and Mai as he pulls his own capsule weapon. "Soba, Mai, bring out your capsule weapon!" "Yes, Lord Pilaf!" said Soba and Mai, in unison.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Piccolo asked. Pilaf, Soba, and Mai pressed the end of their capsule as the smoke appeared out of nowhere. The smoke vanished quickly, and appeared as three different parts of a machine (reference from volume 2 of first series of Dragon Ball). Soba was the lower body particle ship with 4 legs and a flat tail, Mai was the upper body particle ship with the scythe arms, and Pilaf was head particle of the machine ship with antennas.

Only Piccolo and Vegeta was puzzled as their eyes are bulging. "Hey, I know that machine!" exclaimed Goku. "But this one is way different." "Oh, really, Goku? We've been holding this rare capsule before you were born!" Pilaf laughed. "HGA, or I should say, Humanoid Grasshopper Assemble!" Mai's upper body particle ship hopped on top of Soba's lower body ship as Pilaf's head ship hopped on top of Mai's upper body ship. His ship also have the shutdown button on top.

"You know what, I'll blast the whole machine, and the three idiots who wasted my time!" shouted Vegeta. "Don't be too stubborn, Vegeta, you would be cruel enough to kill their lives," Piccolo said. "I'll kill them for betraying my dead father!" "You know what? Leave this to me!" said Goku. "Just get rid of them already!" wailed Q.S.

Goku stand in the left as the HGA, which Pilaf, Soba, and Mai are inside the machine, stand in front of Goku in the right.

 **Battle begins.**

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Goku and the HGA played rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first! Same material goes to rematch! This short game will only be available if it is a single battle.

Goku choose paper as HGA choose scissors.

 **HGA: First**

 **Goku: Last**

 **HGA's turn.**

"Ha! We're first! HGA Unleashed!" Pilaf shouted.

The HGA used a tail whip toward Goku as he took normal damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku fought back as the HGA jumped to avoid damage.

"Goku!" a girl shouted. A girl appeared from smoke standing in the center. The HGA stare at a girl with a ninja outfit without her mask on. She was actually Magnet's younger sister named Persephone Bulma Brief. "Since when did you last battle anyone?"

"Sorry, I got carried away thinking about the past when I was a kid around your age," laughed Goku. "You still have a lot to learn as a Fighter, Goku, but do your best!" Persephone said. "Oh, that giant machine's weakness is on top of that machine head, which allows it to shut down itself!"

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku's only attack selection is Kick. If he kick the foe in the right time, his attack will double the damage, same to Vegeta, Q.S., and Piccolo's Kick! He kicked the head where Pilaf is inside.

The head of HGA took normal damage! "Yah!" yelled Pilaf. "Mai, slice him!" "Yes, sir!" Mai said.

 **HGA's turn.**

HGA attacked Goku with its double scythe at once.

Goku took normal damage!

"Goku! I forgot something you might need, to evade attack! You can do it, right?" exclaimed Persephone. "Yeah, of course, I was actually going easy on them!" laughed Goku, toward Persephone. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Persephone fainted in anime style. Goku sighed, "Well it's time to get serious!"

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku's selection is Kick. He kicked the head again where Pilaf is inside.

The head of HGA took double damage!

The HGA begin to shake. "What the…? What's happening?" shouted Pilaf. The whole HGA System shuts down.

 **Battle ends.**

 **Magnet's Room**

"Argh! Goku, I've... we've failed to kill you because we push yourself too hard to install that shut down button on top of the ship!" Pilaf yelled. "Calm down, Lord Pilaf," stammered Soba. "You two get yourself out of here!" Pilaf yelled, at Soba and Mai. Soba and Mai screams in fear as they hovered away with their jetpack.

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Persephone woke up as they stand up. "Is it over yet?" asked Vegeta.

"Listen up, everyone! This is Agnes's problem!" Persephone exclaimed. "I heard Magnet received her delivery moments ago!" "Yes, how's that her problem?" asked Piccolo. "She brought the wrong package?" Goku asked. "I wish you could say that, Goku," sighed Persephone. "It's beyond the wrong package that Agnes order! The mail carrier which gives Agnes the package was actually surprised her to lose part of her Quartz sorcery power!"

"Could she lose her power of a Super Saiyan, although she reaches Super Saiyan 3?" Piccolo asked. "Perhaps," said Persephone. Persephone stares at the crying Q.S. "Agnes, try your best to summon out your quartz vine!"

Q.S. sniffles as she pulls out one of her quartz jewel seed from her quartz vine wings. "Here goes nothing," she sniffles. The quartz vine grew, but suddenly stabbed the glass window.

"So it was the mail carrier, who steals half of her sorcery ability, to make Agnes like an amateur sorcery instead!" explained Persephone. "Say what?" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed, in unison. "What?" exclaimed Piccolo.

"C-Could this only mean that if I now make her as my strongest henchmen…" Pilaf stammered. "...She would be wreaking havoc in my place!" He stare at Goku. "I really hate to say this to you, Goku, restore her sorcery power back!"

"I don't know, not without Vegeta and Piccolo's help," sighed Goku. Goku stare at Q.S continued to sobs. "I may had to bring Magnet in her Super Saiyan 3 and Quartz Sorceress form to get her stronger again." "No, Goku! It's up to you to go alone and restore my sister sorcery ability!" Persephone said. "Well…" said Goku. Another quartz vine quickly appeared toward Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Pilaf. "Gah! Let's get out of here!" Pilaf screams.

Goku, Vegeta, and the others except Q.S. ran out of Magnet's room. More and more glass window are shattered.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry, I forgot to mention the meaning of the title! The title Dragon Ball R is stands for Dragon Ball Reinvigoration, meaning it's Dragon Ball Z again in this fanfic, but even more characters other than the ones in GT. Many of you readers refer Dragon Ball R as an rated R version of Dragon Ball, but this is actually a PG rated fanfic for readers age 10 and above.**

 **Please review or PM, I'll text back.**

 **AymNaruGeta, out. Oh, and here is the original characters including other below.**

 **OC Characters/etc.:**

 **Magnet/Quartz Sorceress/Q.S.** **\- Vegeta's first granddaughter, 15. She have the power to summon vines made out of quartz in her Quartz Sorceress form in her Super Saiyan 3 stage. She has fate in her grandfather Vegeta from her personality, yet like birds. Lost half of her quartz sorcery ability. Pretty tomboyish yet hot. Her real full name is "Magnet" Agnes Vegeta Brief. She is the voice actress of Maile Flanagan in your imagination.**

 **Persephone** **\- Vegeta's youngest granddaughter and Magnet's younger sister, 12. Warned Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo about what happened to Magnet. She is excellent with her ninja talent. Her full name is Persephone Bulma Brief. She is the voice of Kate Higgins in your imagination.**

 **HGA** **\- Pilaf and his gang's machine like the one from Dragon Ball, but this is actually a giant robotic humanoid grasshopper. Has a shutdown button on top of the head, not the antennas.**


	3. The Take Off

**CH. 3: The Take Off**

 **Hours later at the Capsule Corp Entrance Hall...**

Several pedestrians look, frolic, and walk around the hallway. There was chatting and laughing. They were talking about Goku going in his next adventure to restore Magnet's hidden ability, which they called it.

Goku, Vegeta, Magnet (normally in her normal, basic Saiyan form), and Piccolo appeared from the north hall that was actually facing south. Magnet wore her long light blue undershirt that goes to her forelegs (says in white The Fateful Magnet), black spandex shorts that goes down to her knees, and sports undershirt with Saiyan fingerless gloves and boots.

"Whoa, what a crowd," laughed Goku. "We better get out of here before we get squeezed in by those ridiculous Earthling," Vegeta said. "Gramps, I'm part Earthling!" said Magnet, glaring at Vegeta. "I agree with you, Vegeta," said Piccolo.

Goku takes the lead while Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo follows Goku. Goku talked to one of the pedestrians. "Goku! I heard you are going to go out of this continent to restore Vegeta's granddaughter's secret power!" a pedestrian exclaimed, at Goku. "You better stretch your body in shape before you leave here." "Not those Earthlings around us," interrupted Vegeta. "Gramps!" Magnet shouts, at Vegeta. "Not you, kid, sorry, I was referring to everyone else!" stammered Vegeta, at Magnet.

"You should go talk to other fighter from the World Martial Arts Tournament who come to this tour, they'll give you advice!" the same pedestrian said, at Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo.

Piccolo stares at Goku. "We'll go ahead and go straight out," said Piccolo. "Me too! Coming, gramps Vegeta?" Magnet asked. "Well, make that three," sighed Vegeta. He stared at Goku. "We'll see you outside the Capsule Corp, Kakarot." Piccolo went straight out of the Capsule Corp who was being followed by Vegeta and Magnet.

A middle age woman with the purple afro appeared doing make up. Ran Fuan (reference from Dragon Ball volume 3) was actually the first woman who compete the World Martial Arts Tournament. "Ah! Goku! Long time no see!" Ran Fuan squealed. She starts hugging Goku. "You're still cute in your age!" She stared at Goku as she let go of him. Oh, I would like to see you kick multiple time!" Goku kicked in the air multiple times.

"Wow! I wish you could teach me, but I'm too old to fight anymore! My son Custard can fight too! You're one of the greatest fighter who can kick just like that! We'll meet again soon!"

There was a stairs made out of foam and Goku went up the foam stairs. A person standing on top was wandering about his lost ring. Goku talked to the person. "Oh, no, I can't seem to find my ring for my wife…" sighed a man.

The man stare at Goku. "Oh, Goku! You scared me to death! Can you help me find my wife's ring? I'm sure it's around here." "What happened?" Goku asked. "I tripped to walked on this foam stairs, and suddenly, my wife's ring was flying out of nowhere."

Goku went down the foam stairs and searched the man's ring for his wife. He was on the ground and suddenly found the ring. "This must be what he is looking for!" Goku thoughts. He walked back up to the man on top of the foam stairs.

"My wife's ring! That's what I was looking for!" exclaimed the man. "Here, this might be useful! I found this item somewhere sacred!" He gives Goku a Crystal, that revived Fighters. The man with the ring for his wife went downstairs.

Goku saw an abandoned item laying in the air that no one even mention. "It was a Polio Bean, a purple bean that looks like senzu bean that restored 20 HP (Health Points).

The dark-skinned fighter with the punching gear was climbing and slipping on one of the pillars of the entrance hall. He was Killa Jr., Killa's dad. "Gosh darn it!" Killa Jr. huffed.

Goku stare at Killa Jr. "Hey, you're Killa Jr!" Goku said. Killa Jr. stare at Goku. "Please call me KaiJay. You may know my dad who was competing the WMAT, you were actually cooler than my dad," said Killa Jr. "If I was there before I was born, he would have embarrassed me!" "So, uh, why are you climbing on the pillar?" Goku asked. "I'm trying to grab that bag of beans on top," said Killa Jr. "Well, leave it to me!" Goku said, grinning. He climb on the pillar and hopped to the top of one of the pillars and grabs a bag of beans. He climb back down toward Killa Jr.

"Oh, thank you! That was my bag of Lima beans!" exclaimed Killa Jr. "That actually looks like my bag of senzu bean, are you sure it's yours?" Goku asked. "Yeah!" said Killa Jr. He paused. "Actually, you're going to need it more than me since you go across the ocean to another continent. I'll repay you with this!" Killa Jr. gives Goku a Laven Bean, a lavender bean that looks like a senzu bean that restores 50 HP. Goku walked toward a giant fountain and found another Polio Bean.

Soba was wandering around, and got lost. Goku stare at Soba in a distance, and talked to Soba. "Darn it, I'm lost," groaned Soba. "Where have Mai gotten into?" "Hi," Goku greeted. "Eek! Goku!" exclaimed Soba. He stammered, "Um, do you know where the exit is?" Goku pointed north which was the exit. "That way!" Goku said. "Thank you! Mai and Lord Pilaf would be so worried about me if I was not outside!" said Soba.

Goku ran to the exit. Magnet, who was standing in the left of Piccolo, and Vegeta standing in the right of Piccolo and Piccolo in the middle was standing behind the exit. Soba appeared running. "Excuse me!" Magnet move left as Soba quickly went out.

Magnet stand a bit to the right. "Hahaha, that dog's cute in his ninja costume!" Magnet laughed. "Goku, I heard Pilaf is outside with his henchmen," said Piccolo. "Okay, follow me!" Goku said. Goku went out of the Capsule Corp along with Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo.

 **Outside Capsule Corp**

Goku talked to the woman. "I just came from Guigo Realm to stay here for 7 days!" said the woman. "I've been to Boare Woods, Buffalies Mountain, Temple Hill, Poultries Valley, ohh, I could keep saying the names, it could take forever for you to get ready!" "Let's go, we don't have time to talk to that woman," Vegeta said. "Haha, what a man!" laughed a woman.

"Goku…!" someone spoked. A humanoid cat named Beerus, the God of Destruction, appeared flying down toward Goku and others. He was holding 2 briefcases. "Lord Beerus!" Vegeta exclaimed, bowing down and grabbing Magnet to make her bow to Beerus. "Hahaha, there's no need to bow down to me anymore," laughed Beerus. Vegeta and Magnet stand up.

"Well, Lord Beerus, it's been a year since the reunion party!" Goku said. "Oh, yes, the food was excellent," said Beerus. "Say, where's your attendant Whis?" Goku asked. "Him? He was at the Guigo Castle from the Guigo Realm," said Beerus. "He told me to get you. Anyhow, I prepare to pack up this suitcase full of money for your long journey! This will probably be useful to buy something from the other side of the ocean!" Beerus gives Goku two suitcase full of money.

Beerus stare at Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo. "Oh, in case you need Goku's help, you're going too!" "Goku needed my help with my malfunctioning quartz sorcery?" Magnet said. "Yes," said Piccolo. "I rather see Kakarot take off," Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hmm," muttered Beerus. He stare at Goku. "You'll be flying inside Pilaf's ship. Pilaf and his henchmen will be waiting for you, Goku."

Goku with his suitcase from Beerus, Vegeta, Magnet, Piccolo, and Beerus stand toward Pilaf's ship. There was a tiny minions that looks like a mini version of Quartz Sorceress. Her eyes is greenish-blue and black, which means she is from Dark Q.S. She was wandering around, squeaking. "Eek, eek, squeak (Whatever happened to everyone)?" Dark Q.S.'s mini minion squeaked. "Is that my one of my minions been hypnotized?" asked Magnet.

"GOKU!" A voice spoked. Goku and the others looks around. "It's Pilaf!" said Piccolo. Goku stares at Pilaf with Soba and Mai who was behind Pilaf's ship, which was a shape of a giant aerial cruise. "What's taking you for so long to get ready?" shouted Pilaf.

"I had a short competitor reunion while I exited out," Goku said. "Oh, right! Those decent fighters from the past!" said Pilaf. He spoked in an angry, serious voice. "Now get on my board!" "Well, okay," Goku said. He stares at Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo. "Guys, if you like to join, please come!" He went inside Pilaf's ship along with Pilaf, Soba, and Mai. Piccolo, Magnet, and Beerus also joined in. Goku eyes widened. "Huge ship!" "Pretty amazing, am I right?" laughed Pilaf.

"All that's left now are the mini Dark Q.S.!" He inhaled and exhaled out, "Mini Dark Q.S., assemble!"

The same mini Dark Q.S. is still standing alone. Everyone is sweatsdropped except Beerus. "What the…? Where are my minions?!" "Haha, see you later, Kakarot! Bon voyage!" Vegeta greeted, waving at Goku.

"Eh?" exclaimed Pilaf. He mentions Vegeta waving his left hand and laughing. "Oh, angry man, you would be the one who can finish off Goku, so, would you like to be my new minion?" Vegeta twitches his eyes. "Angry man?" Vegeta thoughts. "Hmm, maybe I'll bring you as well," said Pilaf. "You could help Goku with your granddaughter and the green guy go restore her sorcery skill!"

"You know what, I'll get Vegeta to force him to join us!" Beerus said. "Not yet! My minions should be here about now!" said Pilaf.

34 mini Dark Q.S. appeared lining up 5×7 as the last one squeezed in. "No way," Magnet exclaimed. Vegeta used his energy blast to blast toward all 35 Dark mini Q.S. He blew his hand after blasting Pilaf's temporary minions. "Ah! My minions!" exclaimed Pilaf.

"This time I'll get you, Vegeta!" Beerus shouted. Beerus hovered down to grabs Vegeta as he hovered away. "...!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Mai, drive the ship!" Pilaf growled. "Yes, sir!" said Mai. Mai quickly went to the control room of Pilaf's ship.

 **Moments later, at the middle of the road…**

Vegeta hovered across the road as Beerus chases Vegeta down. Pilaf's ship catches up. Beerus grabs Vegeta, but Vegeta evaded Beerus in a sonic speed. As he avoided Beerus, it is too late for Vegeta to avoided Beerus, as he snare his arms around the Saiyan prince. "Let go of me!" Vegeta growled. Beerus covered his mouth his paw. "That'll shut your mouth up," said Beerus. Beerus goes inside the Pilaf's ship as Vegeta continued shouting in a mute.


	4. The Long Trip

**CH. 4: The Long Trip**

Hours later inside Pilaf's ship...

Vegeta was standing inside the edge of the tip of the ship, Magnet was standing behind the wall, Beerus did a hand stand, Piccolo was levitating, and Goku was thinking next to a rubber magnet.

A mini Dark Q.S. appeared. "Squeak! Squeak eek eek eek eek eek! (Passengers, were about to head to Guigo Realm!)" mini Dark Q.S, in speaker. squeaked. "Eek eek squeak! (Get everything ready)!"

"Well, I better go now, enjoy the rest of your flight!" Beerus said. "Whis needs me to go ahead to Guigo Realm right now!" Beerus vanished into thin air like Goku.

Goku lead east as Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo follows Goku.

There was a bunch of mini Dark Q.S., each gather in groups of four. One of them was standing independently. "How many of those dark minions from Dark Quartz Sorceress have been capture?" sighed Goku. "I would say it's countless," Vegeta said. Magnet stare at the first group of four mini Dark Q.S. "Squeak, eek eek ek eeek eek squeak! (Everyone, switch group by calling one of your ally's name!)" one of the mini Dark Q.S. squeaked. "Eek (West!)" Another squeaked. "We should definitely ignore them, they're busy scheming on us," said Piccolo.

Goku with Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo strolled east and found a giant shell that looks like a walnut that was a size of a drawer. The four mini Dark Q.S. standing north, south, east, and west, attacked the giant walnut until they opened the giant walnut like shell.

"Squeak!" All four mini Dark Q.S. attack the giant shell their sorcery. They break out an item. "What does the dark minions think that their doing?" Vegeta asked. "This is a really strange, we should try to break that giant walnut rock! There might be something useful we might need in our journey!" said Goku.

Goku was standing the north of the shell, Vegeta was standing west, Magnet was standing south, and Piccolo was standing east. Goku first punched the giant walnut shell, but did not even break. The other three attacked it many times and easily breaks the giant walnut shell. Inside it was a crystal. "Crystal? You're right, Goku, this is one heck of a strange rock!" Magnet exclaimed.

Goku take the lead again as Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo follows him in the east.

The next room, a photographer was standing behind the camera with a tripod. "Hey! You four need to take pictures for your passport to go to the Guigo Realm!" said the photographer.

The photographer stares at Goku. "You with the orange clothes and black funny hairdo, you'll go first in line!" "Where do I go?" Goku asked. "Sit down on the stool, and look toward the camera," said the photographer. Goku sat down on the stool and stare at the camera. "And now, say cheese." "Cheese?" Goku asked, raising his cheerful voice. "Good enough if anyone wants cheese," sighed the photographer. The camera flashes out white light.

"Ah, perfect! Next in line, please!" Goku walked toward Piccolo as Vegeta sat down on a stool. Vegeta was busy fixing his hair out of his face. "How do I look?" Vegeta asked. "Pretty dazzling, i say, for your spiky mane!" said the photographer. "Say cheese!" "Wait! Do you mean that annoying Jeize is still alive?!" Vegeta barked, in stubbornness. The camera flashes out white light again.

"I knew Vegeta would fell for it," chuckled Piccolo. "I heard that, Namekian!" Vegeta growled, tick marks appearing on his head. "I'll see you laughing at your embarrassing picture!" "Next!" said the photographer. Piccolo was next in line to take photo as he sat down on the stool. "Say cheese, and smile!"

"It's Majin Buu! He's alive!" Vegeta screams, in sarcastic. Piccolo's eyes are bulging. Piccolo's eyes start bulging. "Majin Buu? He can't be alive!" exclaimed Piccolo. The camera flashes out white again. Vegeta starts laughing hysterically at Piccolo. "That one was hilarious!" Vegeta laughed.

Piccolo sighed as he glare down. "Who's next?" asked the photographer. "Me!" Magnet said, grinning. "How old are you?" asked the photographer. "I'm fifteen years old," Magnet replied, sitting down on the stool.

"Okay, now, say cheese!" said he photographer. "Cheese!" Magnet said. The camera flashes again. "So, that's all of you? Well, here's all your passport photos!" said the photographer. He gives each passport to the four Fighters.

Goku received the Passport Photo!

Vegeta received the Passport Photo!

Magnet received the Passport Photo!

Piccolo received the Passport Photo!

Goku went east along with Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo. They went inside a small room and found another mini Dark Q.S. that was different from the other. "Squeeak (Pss, hey!)" The mini Dark Q.S. squeaked.

Piccolo stare directly at the mini Q.S. "Is it just me, or this miniature Dark Q.S. is acting in our side?" asked Piccolo. "Squeeak, eeeek eek eek!" the mini Q.S. squeaked. "She's asking us to take her gratitude for finding her, maybe she's lost her way," said Magnet. The mini Q.S. gives Goku a Laven Bean. "Eeek eeeek! (You're welcome!)" the mini Q.S. squeaked.

"Let's go further," Piccolo said. Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo stroll east until a cylinder can in the south. Goku starts kicking the cylinder can, but it suddenly damage the wall.

"Yeek!" exclaimed Goku. "Waah! Look what you've done! That's Lord Pilaf's belonging!" Magnet exclaimed. "This ship is just like a maze, how is it possible to go to the deck?" asked Goku.

"Eeeek! (Over here!)" another mini Dark Q.S. squeaked. "There goes another one," said Vegeta. "Squeeak squeak squeak eeek, (Deck's is in the south,)" the mini Dark Q.S squeaked. "Squeak eek eek, eeeek squeak! (Before you go on, you'll need to pass through by fighting the Saibamens!)" Saibamen appeared out of cylinder cans.

Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo exclaimed as spats of saliva surrounded over their head. "Holy mother! They're still alive?!" shouted Vegeta, in stubbornness.


	5. Last Minute to Airborne

**CH. 5: Last Minute to Airborne**

"Squeeak…! (Attack…!)" the mini Dark Q.S. squeaked, trilling and giving orders to the four Saibamens.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

One of the Saibamens ram toward Goku. "Move, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. Goku evaded the Saibamen who attack him and counterattack the tiny earth monster. Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo did the same attack as Goku.

" _(Huh, every time that strange monster attacked us, we could dodge or fight back…)_ " Magnet thoughts. " _(I heard many of our opponent's variety attacks that cannot be counter depending on our speed static.)_ "

"Kid, no time to daydream, and focus on battle!" shouted Vegeta. Magnet starts growling in annoyed of her grandfather. "We'll had to attack one at a time, or it wouldn't be a fair fight!" Piccolo said.

There are three choices for each fighters: Solo Attack, Item, and Fled.

The red box is the Solo Attack allows each fighter on the left of the battlefield to attack one of the opponent(s) standing the right of the battlefield.

The yellow box is Item allows any fighters to use healing and power-up items for themselves when their HP or TP are low, or when having status problems (such as confusion, poison, virus, etc., and decrease original stats). Fighters also help each other to heal.

The blue box is Forfeit allows all fighters in the left to retreat at anytime if enemies in the right are stronger or fighters nearly loses HP.

Solo Attack and Item only use up one turn to each fighters. The other choices Team Attack (green box), Solo Powerful Combo (purple box), and Power-Up (orange box) is the same to Solo Attack and Item.

There's one more option, which is the Auto Mode. Turning on the Auto Mode allows fighters to attack automatically. Turning off the Auto Mode is Manual Mode.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked the same Saibamen, but not his best.

Saibamen took normal damage! Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta step forward in front of Goku. He choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked his Saibamen opponent, twice the damage.

Saibamen took double damage!

"Ha! Take that!" laughed Vegeta. Saibamen was defeated! One of the Saibamens shrieked about its dead relative that Vegeta killed. Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet/Piccolo's turn.**

Magnet stand behind Goku. She chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked her Saibamens opponent that was also twice the damage, same to Piccolo's turn. The last Saibamen standing attack Piccolo for revenge as Piccolo for revenge as Piccolo counterattack it as it was defeated.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Magnet cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 8 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 8 Exp. Points!

Magnet gained 8 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 8 Exp. Points!

Received 43 Zenis!

Goku leveled up to Level 2! "Level up!" Goku said. Leveling up also restores all health such as HP and TP and static problems.

Four chart revealed each fighter's static. Each fighters have listed top to bottom.

First was HP, short for Health or Hit Points. HP is used for endurance. Less endurance might weaken the fighter(s), or remain unconscious (0 HP) for the rest of the battle(s).

Second was TP, short for Team Points. Team Points allow Goku and Vegeta, and/or Magnet/Q.S. and Piccolo, to attack together. TP used up the fighter's energy and is also useful for Team Attack, solo powerful combo such as Goku's Kaioken-Fury Kick-Kamehameha Combo, Quartz Sorceress's Crane Quake-Sonicboom Kick-Twin Quartz Vines Combo, Vegeta's Smash Blow-Big Bang Attack-Final Flash Combo, and Piccolo's Physical Impact-Special Beam Cannon-Dead Zone Combo (Later learned when arriving to Buffalies Mountain), and power-up which doubles all stats like Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan form, Piccolo's Super Namekian form, and Quartz Sorceress's full power (Later learned when arriving to Lilypad Fields). TP can also regained to 1 if using at least 3 TPs in one turn.

Third was Atk, short for Attack. It allows to determine strength and power.

Fourth was Def, short for Defense. It allows to decrease more damage on opponent(s).

Fifth was Skill, explaining strength and power only if using to dodge and to counterattack, also increasing critical hits and double the luck.

Lastly, Speed, explaining about faster movement to attack and counterattack. Speed also determine turns from Goku, Vegeta, Magnet/Q.S., Piccolo, and opponent(s).

Goku's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 4

DEF: 3

SK: 4

SP: 5

Vegeta's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 6

DEF: 2

SK: 4

SP: 5

Magnet's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 10

ATK: 4

DEF: 4

SK: 6

SP: 6

Piccolo's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 5

DEF: 6

SK: 7

SP: 8

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Goku got 3 stat points! "All right! 3 points!" Goku cheered. Goku choose to increase +1 Defense and +2 Attack.

Goku's current stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 6

DEF: 4

SK: 4

SP: 5

 **Battle ends.**

 **Pilaf's Ship East**

Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo went to the next room in the south.

 **Pilaf's Ship South**

The next room pretty noisy. "Squeeak eek eek eeeek! (Come back here, you!)" squeaked the mini Dark Q.S., chasing a Saibamen. The mischievous mini Dark Q.S. tired to get the Saibamen cornered, but it dodges easily.

The mini Dark Q.S. starts huffing, and then mentioned Goku and the other three. "Eek eeek eek eek eeek eeek eek!" " She says that we need to rid that weird monster!" Magnet said. "That monster is called a Saibamen," said Piccolo. "Saibamen?" Magnet asked. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" "Probably you think too much, Agnes," said Vegeta.

Before the battlefield started, Vegeta pounded on a Saibamen, dealing with double damage.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

Four Saibamens took double damage!

"Just so you know, Agnes, pounce the enemy toward you whenever we enter battle, enemies take damage in the beginning, but if you fail to pounce it, and it attack one of us, one of us won't move until the last opponent makes a move! Be aware of that!"

 **Goku's turn**.

Goku choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick, and kicked the Saibamen standing in front for double damage.

Saibamen took double damage!

Saibamen was defeat! Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta stand behind Goku, choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick, and kicked the Saibamen standing the left behind the Saibamen in front for double damage.

Saibamen took double damage!

Saibamen was defeated!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet stand behind Goku, choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick to hit the Saibamen in the right for normal damage.

Saibamen took normal damage!

Saibamen was defeated! Even though Magnet had her attack normally, she defeated one of the Saibamens easily, but she would be thankful to Vegeta who gives advice to his granddaughter.

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo stand behind Goku, choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick to hit the Saibamen standing behind all three other Saibamen for double damage.

Saibamen took normal damage!

Saibamen was defeated!

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Magnet cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 8 Exp. Points! His total points is 16 Exp. Points.

Vegeta gained 8 Exp. Points! His total points is 16 Exp. Points.

Magnet gained 8 Exp. Points! Her total points is 16 Exp. Points.

Piccolo gained 8 Exp. Points! His total points is 16 Exp. Points.

Received 43 Zenis! Total of 86 Zenis!

Vegeta leveled up to level 2! "Level up!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 6

DEF: 2

SK: 4

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Vegeta got 4 stat points! "I have 4 stat points added!" Vegeta chooses to increase +3 Attack and +1 Defense.

Vegeta's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 3

SK: 4

SP: 5

Magnet leveled up to level 2! "Level up!" said Magnet.

Magnet's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 10

ATK: 4

DEF: 4

SK: 6

SP: 6

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Magnet got 2 stat points! "Hehe! 2 stat points extra!" Magnet chooses to increase +2 Defense.

Magnet's current stats:

HP: 10

TP: 10

ATK: 4

DEF: 6

SK: 6

SP: 6

Piccolo leveled up to level 2! "Level up!" Piccolo said.

Piccolo's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 5

DEF: 6

SK: 7

SP: 8

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Piccolo got 2 stat points! "2 stat points, worth the luck." Piccolo choose to increase +1 Attack and Defense.

Piccolo's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 6

DEF: 7

SK: 7

SP: 8

 **Battle ends.**

 **Pilaf's Ship South**

The last Saibamen standing flee instead of taking on Goku and the other three fighters. "You better run, you cultivated monster!" laughed Vegeta, loudly in victory. "Vegeta, who knew you didn't care about the Saibamen the whole time?" Goku asked, in surprise. "Let's go further! The next room should be the last place before the deck!" said Magnet.

Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo went into the next room.

 **Pilar's Ship Southwest**

The next room is the last room until the deck. "What in the…? Where's the way to the deck?" Piccolo exclaimed. "I think that giant button on the floor might open a secret wall," said Magnet, pointing at the giant red button on the floor.

Vegeta pounces on the giant red button. Vegeta and Piccolo stand toward the wall after the giant red button was already pressed. A giant claw machine appeared grabbing the wall, instead, the claw machine grabs Vegeta out of nowhere like he was a toy plush. "Waaah!" Vegeta screams.

"Looks like the giant claw machine thinks that the door that was blocking in our way is Vegeta," sneered Piccolo. "Argh! This is embarrassing! Don't compare me as a door!" Vegeta yells, in stubbornness. His left leg was caught by the giant claw like the one from the claw machine. Vegeta was flapping his arms and shaking his right leg.

Mai appeared. "What happened here?" asked Mai. "Stupid woman, get me down this stupid giant claw machine before I blast this ship, you oaf!" Vegeta shouted, continued shaking. Mai yelped, "That looks scary up high!" Mai cleared her throat, and spoke in a cheerful voice. "Well I guess we'll use you to lookout!"

 **Pilar's Ship Deck**

Goku, Magnet, Piccolo, Pilaf, Soba, and Mai was standing in too if the deck. Vegeta was still hanging upside down from the giant Claws as he put his hands in his side of his eyes to get an eye view.

One of the mini Dark Q.S. appeared squeaking at Pilaf. "What is it?" asked Pilaf. "I'll translate," Magnet said. "She says that we will be in the East Continent to Guigo Realm in about half an hour." "Thanks for the translation, young lady," said Pilaf. He stated at the mini Dark Q.S. "Now go below the deck now before you get hurt!"

"No! She's still alive!" Vegeta exclaimed, raising his voice. "What is it now, angry man?" asked Pilaf. A latching chain of ice was wrapped around the giant claw. The giant claw dropped Vegeta on the deck. "Waaah!" Vegeta screams.

Goku, Magnet, Piccolo, and Pilaf stare up at the giant claw. "What the heavens?" hollered Pilaf. A spiky haired sorceress appeared laughing evilly, "I guess the Dark Stone Sorceress has return once again! Oh, wait, I've become Dark Quartz Sorceress!" Dark Q.S. continued laughed evilly.

"So you're the one who absorbs the ability of Quartz Sorceress from the young lady who translate her formal minions! You dare have plans that are not invulnerable!" Pilaf yells.

"Oh, yes I dare!" laughed Dark Q.S. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go on ahead to the Guigo Realm as my plan will be gone berserk to the whole nation! My apprentice will take over to finish the rest of you weaklings off! Latchy!" The dark Q.S. rode on her extended quartz vine to hover away. "WAIT! I'M NOT DONE CHATTING WITH YOU...!" Pilaf yells.

A gruffly voice laughed evilly in the distance. A demon with fiery wings and accessories wearing purple and maroon clothes appeared. "I am Speckal Latcher, the Latching Elemental Sorcery, I was used to be the Latching Elemental God," chuckled Latcher. "You make a fool out of me back in HFIL, but now, you'll retrieve back the young lass's quartz sorcery power from her Super Saiyan 3 formation...and your life. Thanks to the young lass, Dark Stone Sorceress became Dark Quartz Sorceress by absorbing her skills! All of your skills will be absorbed if you battle me! Your brains will be in danger! Danger, I tell you!"

Goku's eyes starts bulging. Latcher uses his fire blast on Pilaf as he was knocked out to unconscious. Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo exclaimed as spats of saliva surrounded over their heads as Soba and Mai screaming in unison, "Lord Pilaf!" Soba and Mai checked Pilaf's pulse.

"Looks like we all had to handle Latcher again," said Goku, in lower voice. "But without Lord Beerus," Piccolo added. "We'll start up as a basic team! We'll work together to finish off Latcher!" "That sounds fair enough, agree, gramps?" asked Magnet. Vegeta grunts in response, "I better tell the other two idiots to stay inside."

Vegeta stand toward Mai and Soba. "Listen up, you two better get your stinking butt inside before you get hurt, as the last time I speak to you morons!" "We'll do as you wish, angry man!" Soba whimpered. Soba and Mai quickly went inside Pilaf's ship, leaving Pilaf unconscious. Vegeta was growling at himself, ticked off of his nickname from Soba.

Latcher appeared behind Vegeta as he continued laughing evilly. Vegeta yelped as he move behind the left of Goku as they continue anticipating and spat of saliva surrounded over their heads again. "Since I fired toward Captain Blue Monkey, there's nothing you can do, but now's your turn to get fired up!" chuckled Latcher.

 **Battle begins. Boss Battle Theme: Eastern Capital Evening played.**

The Boss battle is 4 against 1.

 **Latcher's turn.**

&9(7- Goku

:3&35 - Vegeta

? &!35- Magnet

08''9/9- Piccolo

"Latching Wood (? &!35)!" Latcher yells. He glared at Magnet as he attack her with his wooden latching chain. Magnet groans in damage.

Magnet took normal damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn, but... "Wait! Stop fighting!" shouted Piccolo. Latcher was growling from his interruption. "This may not be easy for the four of us to make Latcher into normal self!" said Piccolo. "We could avoid his attack if he yells out his attack toward one of us depending where Latcher or other enemies and bosses is facing." He turn at Latcher. "Latcher!"

"Latching Blaze (08''9/9)!" Latcher yells, glaring toward Piccolo and uses his chains of fire toward Piccolo.

"Watch me!" yells Piccolo. Goku, Vegeta, and Magnet all stare at Piccolo as he avoided Latcher's latching fire as it reflect back toward Latcher's hand.

"Just so you know, all enemies have eyes on you. They can look at all of you at once!"

 **Latcher's turn.**

"Latching Volt (&9(7)!" Latcher use his chains of thunder like a metal chains to attack Goku. Goku grunts in damage.

Goku took normal damage! "What speed!" groaned Goku. "Why are we all fighting when Latcher is fighting unfair?"

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Latcher's turn.**

"Latching Freeze (:3&35 )!" Latcher yells. Latcher use his chains of ice toward Vegeta as he evaded Latcher's latching ice as it reflect back toward Latcher's hand.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Latcher's turn.**

"Latching Blaze (08''9/9)!" Latcher attacked Piccolo with his chains of fire. Piccolo grunts in damage.

Piccolo took normal damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Latcher's turn.**

"Now, this is when I attacked each of you!" Latcher chuckled. He uses fire, thunder, ice, and wooden latching chains to attack Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo at once.

Magnet and Piccolo avoided Latcher's attack. Goku and Vegeta are the only two that got hit as they grunts in damage.

Vegeta took normal damage!

Goku took normal damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Latcher's elemental latching chains break into pieces as he groans in pain.

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Latcher's turn.**

"Now, then, have it your way, to fight you!" Latcher groans. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Goku laughs. Latcher charges at Vegeta to punch him. Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took normal damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Latcher's turn.**

Latcher charges at Magnet to punch her as she grunts in damage.

Magnet took normal damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Latcher for double damage as he grunts.

Latcher took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

Latcher groans in pain as he kneel his knees down in defeat.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Magnet cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 13 Exp. Points! His total points is 29 Exp. Points.

Vegeta gained 13 Exp. Points! His total points is 29 Exp. Points.

Magnet gained 13 Exp. Points! Her total points is 29 Exp. Points.

Piccolo gained 13 Exp. Points! His total points is 29 Exp. Points.

Received 82 Zenis! Total of 168 Zenis!

Goku leveled up to level 3! "Level up!" Goku said.

Goku's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 6

DEF: 4

SK: 4

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Goku got 3 stat points! "All right! 3 points!" Goku cheered. He chooses to increase +2 Attack and +1 Skill.

Goku's current stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 8

DEF: 4

SK: 5

SP: 5

Vegeta leveled up to level 3! "Level up!" said Vegeta.

Vegeta's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 3

SK: 4

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Vegeta got 2 stat points! "I have 2 stat points added!" He chooses to increase +2 Defense.

Vegeta's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 5

SK: 4

SP: 5

Magnet leveled up to level 3! "Level up!" Magnet said.

Magnet's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 10

ATK: 4

DEF: 6

SK: 6

SP: 6

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Magnet got 5 stat points! "Hehe! 5 stat points extra!" She chooses to increase +3 Attack and +2 Speed.

Magnet's current stats:

HP: 10

TP: 10

ATK: 7

DEF: 6

SK: 6

SP: 8

Piccolo leveled up to level 3! "Level up!" said Piccolo.

Piccolo's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 6

DEF: 7

SK: 7

SP: 8

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Piccolo got 3 stat points! "3 stat points, worth the luck." He chooses to increase +2 Skill and +1 Def.

Piccolo's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 6

DEF: 8

SK: 9

SP: 8

 **Battle ends.**

Latcher continued groaning in pain, "Bloody weak power...you manage to beat me as a sorcery…" "And now we're even!" said Magnet. "Oh, no, we're not even yet," Latcher chuckled evilly. The pieces of Latcher's latching chains glows.

"Aren't my latching chains glows like the stars in the sky? There's no way by Pluto's sake I'll frolic and start lollygagging about your lousy mouth!" Latcher continued laughing loudly. "AND NOW THE WHOLE SHIP WILL BE ERADICATED!" Latcher's latching chain pieces exploded like a bomb.

"Yeek!" exclaimed Goku. "Waaah!" Vegeta screams. "Whoa!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Aah!" Magnet screams. Latcher's evil laughter echoed as he fled into scorch of fire as the explosion continued.

The whole ship breaks apart. "We better get off before we get hurt!" shouted Piccolo. Soba and Mai hurried outside. "What's going on?" stammered Soba. "Abandon ship!" Mai screams, grabbing Lord Pilaf as she hovers from her jetpack along with Soba.

Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo went off of Pilaf's ship. Goku was still holding his two briefcase from Beerus. The four fighters are hovering down.

 **Somewhere in East Continent…**

"Captain Leap! There's a huge explosion up in the air!" a person said, in a distance. "What happened?" Captain Leap asked, in a distance. "There's four flying humans leaping down!" another exclaimed. "That was actually two Saiyans, an Namekian, and a kid!" the fourth exclaimed. "Hurry to Lilypad Fields! Somersault away!" shouted Captain Leap.

 **A/N:**

 **This was pretty quite twice the long chapter since there was the first boss battle, and the training. Latcher was the main antagonist from my other popular story, the God of Destruction and the Latcher since I work on it since February 2015. Latcher is also known for Beerus's owner.**

 **Here's a theory I made from Dark Stone Sorceress. You know how temptations appeared from the scene when Vegeta took Magnet to Enerdazzle Cave from Harden on Stone Sorceress? Magnet thought that the pieces of the quartz jewel seeds she's eating was candy to her. The Enerdazzle Cave was created by the Latcher for an accidental reason. Latcher was trying to get Vegeta's attention because Magnet's life is in danger, but he failed. Magnet's life is ever more trouble after swallowing the quartz jewel seeds, the God of Destruction's struggle. Before Beerus is going to kill Magnet, Latcher will had to kill her first before Beerus is planning to. That's the time the Dark Stone Sorceress was born. That's all the theory, and I would have thought of that after I finish the whole story of Harden on Stone Sorceress.**

 **According to the next chapter, things get really awkward. Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshi will be somewhere in Lilypad Fields under Dark Q.S.'s corruption control. The four fighters will be powering up as well. And Magnet will be Quartz Sorceress for the rest of the series. Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	6. The First Two Corruptions

**CH. 6: The First Two Corruption**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night Played***

 **Guigo Borderland**

The Lilypad Fields is a dewy dark place, yet it is greeny and the land of the dark plains with shaggy canyons. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Magnet just landed. "Everyone here? Goku? Magnet? Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "Present!" said Magnet. Vegeta grunts in response, and suddenly he didn't hear Goku. "Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking at his left.

Goku's legs was sticking out as the rest of his body was inside Goku-shaped hole. Vegeta and Magnet pull each of Goku's leg out of the hole, and fall onto their butt backward as Goku falls behind Piccolo as he grabs the side of Goku's arms. Magnet and Vegeta stands up. "What is this place?" Magnet asked. "This place doesn't look anything like the Guigo Realm," said Piccolo.

"We'll had to travel with our feet guys, so we can save up our TPs!" Goku said. "Tepees? Goku, we don't live and sleep inside some sort of tent!" said Magnet. "No, I mean our ki (energy), we should lower our energy!" Goku said. "Right, I knew that!" laughed Magnet. Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Piccolo lower their energy.

The God of Creation named Whis, who was Beerus's mentor and caregiver, appeared hovering down out of nowhere. "Hello, there, I am here for Magnet," Whis greeted. "Whis!" the four fighters exclaimed in unison.

"Now before you four go straight to your hiking adventure, Vegeta and Goku, start tiptoeing while you spin slowly and spread your arms up." "Like this?" asked Goku, twirling like a ballerina along with Vegeta. "Why are we doing this, but not the Namekian?" Vegeta groaned, blushing. "You full-blooded Saiyans need your feet to be fully flexible enough to kick as high as a crane!" said Whis.

Whis turn at Magnet. "You know, Miss Magnet, it is dangerous around Guigo Realm if you're not the Quartz Sorceress." "Could this mean that enemies and thieves around here are stronger than the ones from hometown?" Magnet asked. Whis turn ar Goku and Vegeta. "Goku, Vegeta, you may stop now," said Whis. Goku squatted down as Vegeta stands up with his arms crossed over his chest and grunt.

Whis turn at Magnet again. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are we?" Whis paused. "Oh, right, perhaps people who is full of temptations are much powerful! If you ask me where Pilaf is, he's on the other side of the border. Before you go, Miss Magnet, please transform to Super Saiyan 3 for me."

Magnet stand back and starts bellowing. She powered up to Super Saiyan as her hair is blond and her eyes turns bluish-green. Golden aura appeared surrounded around Magnet in Super Saiyan. She growled angrily, and reached Super Saiyan 2, that allow her hair turns spikier than normal. Rocks flying in the sky, and the wind roars along with the young Saiyan. Magnet yells loudly, which her spiky hair grew down to the back of her upper legs. Her current clothes changes into silver and white strapless dress with armor gauntlet on her left arm and silver slip-on shoes. Quartz vine wings grew on her back and her quartz tail grew on her lower back.

Whis stand toward Quartz Sorceress (AKA Magnet) as he put his hand toward her left forearm. Whis muttered under his words, "...By the God of Creation, I'll unleash the Unlimited Energy Spell!" the God of Creation chanted. Quartz Sorceress kneels both of her legs as she groans in pain. The fusion tattoo on Quartz Sorceress changes into three diamonds forming up and down like Beerus and Whis's flap design. The two diamonds are white as the third diamond is yellow-orange.

Whis grabs Quartz Sorceress to get her up. "Well, I better go back to Lord Beerus since he needed me, ta-ta!" he greeted, grinning. Whis vanished in thin air.

Goku crossed the bridge along with Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo went inside some sort of a small castle part like the one from the Great Wall of China (You know what I'm talking about?).

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Training Arena played***

The four fighters passed through the path, but it appears that the four Cell Juniors are actually an adult that guarded the other side of the path.

"I know those three!" exclaimed the first Cell Jr. "So that's Goku, Vegeta, and the Namekian named Piccolo, who challenge our father from the Cell Games Tournaments!" the second Cell Jr. said. "Four Cells? Cell can even use cloning, too! They might have a plan to defeat us at once!" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress. "They look like the actual Cell since the time we fought their beget," Piccolo said. "Of course, that's Cell's deadly children we're looking at."

"I heard you four just started on the journey to the east," said third Cell Jr. "Why waste our pity time when you humanoid insects let us pass instead of me pulverizing you?" Vegeta asked. "Easy, we will let you through if you can evade our energy waves evading challenge, so do you want to attempt to challenge?" asked fourth Cell Jr. Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan as Piccolo powered up in full power. "Looks like we got this," Piccolo said.

 **10 minutes later…**

"You really take it easy the whole time," sighed Quartz Sorceress. "Listen up, before you go, you'll need this to figure out where you are!" second Cell Jr. said. The second Cell Jr. gives Goku the map of Guigo Realm.

Received the Guigo Realm Map!

"My dad really wants me to finish you off, but i rather live my life to guard the other side of this place."

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo escort to the other side of the path.

 **Lilypad Fields**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night Played***

Goku opened the Guigo Map. "So we're at a place called Lilypad Fields," Goku said, pointing the north center where there was an Asian-styled castle on the map. "To get to the Guigo Realm…" Goku pointed the center where there was a castle on the map. "We'll had to pass the Buffalies Mountain, travel through North Guigo, and enter the west entrance." Goku pointed the west of Lilypad Fields where the mountain is located; pointed at the south of Buffalies Mountain, and the west of Guigo Realm. "I wonder the lady back in Capsule Corp told us some of the name this place," said Quartz Sorceress.

Goku suddenly stares at a recognizable old man none other than Elder Kai from the World of Kais. "Elder Kai! What are you doing here?" Goku asked, exclaims. But Elder Kai doesn't seem to be listening to Goku right now. Instead, he was listening to music on his earbuds. Elder Kai was humming along the the songs inside his ears.

"You know this old man, Goku?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "He's a perv!" Vegeta barked. Goku pulls one of the earbuds out of Elder Kai's ears, and shouting out, " Elder Kai!" Elder Kai yelped, "You don't have the right to be mean! Respect your elder!" Elder Kai punches Goku in the head.

A lump appeared on Goku's head as he rubbed it. "Sorry, it's just that you need to listen to me," groaned Goku, in pain. "You hit harder than last time." "So you invited Vegeta and Piccolo, too?" Elder Kai asked, removing his other earbud from his other ear. He stares at Quartz Sorceress. "And who's he?" "I'm a girl," said Quartz Sorceress. "Oh, sorry! Is it possible for a young lady like you to reach Super Saiyan 3 like Goku?" Elder Kai exclaimed. "You're just like the woman Goku told me about!"

"She's my granddaughter! Don't touch her!" growled Vegeta. Elder Kai exclaimed, and clear his throat. "Ahem, anyways, I was sent here to teleport you anywhere in and around Guigo Realm for now, and to warned you why this place is dangerous," Elder Kai said. "Whis didn't tell us why didn't it seem to happen at this point," said Piccolo. "Indeed, now it's good for time to tell, I heard two strong humans where you live along with a feisty old man has been in corruption control by someone like the Quartz Sorceress, but in a vile, dark side," Elder Kai said. "They are not who they exactly are, but I seen them bald."

"Don't worry, we'll find those three in corruption control, and get their normal selves back," said Quartz Sorceress. "Two of the corrupted fighters are roaming around Lilypad Fields, I have no clue where the third corrupted fighter is, you must find the third by yourself," Elder Kai said. "They might be anywhere."

"We'll had to travel the whole area, before we headed west," said Goku. "Thanks, Elder Kai!" "You're welcome, I'll be around one area each place if you need to teleport somewhere!" Elder Kai said.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo went down the lower ground, and go south. Quartz Sorceress readed the sign near a giant blade of grasses. "The Lilypad Blade of Grass can be avoided if jumping across." "A pinch of high jump doesn't hurt, though," Goku said.

The four fighters jump over 3 giant blade of grasses, and Goku found a Polio Bean next to the third blade of grasses. They went down to a bridge with the next 3 giant blade of grasses and cross south.

 **Lilypad Fields South**

A bandit that looks like a frog was walking around randomly. "Ew, who's that bogus monster?" groaned Vegeta, in disgust. The frog bandit croaked stubbornly and hopped toward Vegeta. "Who're ye calling me a bog monster?!" Goku stand toward the frog bandit and kicked him.

"Aaak!" the frog bandit croaked.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

2 Frog Bandits took damage!

Goku ran back to his spot where he stands in the battlefield.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick, and then kick the Frog Bandit standing southeast of the battlefield for double damage.

Frog Bandit 1 took double damage!

Frog Bandit 1 was defeat!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick, and then kick the Frog Bandit standing northeast for double damage.

Frog Bandit 2 took damage!

Frog Bandit 2 was defeat!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" cheered Goku. "All right!" Vegeta said. "Yahoo!" cheered Quartz Sorceress. "Got it!" Piccolo said.

Goku gained 6 Exp. Points! His total Exp. Points is 35!

Vegeta gained 6 Exp. Points! His total Exp. Points is 35!

Quartz Sorceress gained 6 Exp. Points! Her total Exp. Points is 35!

Piccolo gained 6 Exp. Points! His total Exp. Points is 35!

Received 82 Zenis! Total of 250 Zenis!

 **Battle ends.**

 **Lilypad Field South**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

"Jeez, who knew owe enemies can be as tough as Saibamens?" sighed Goku. "There goes another one!" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "I got this!" barked Vegeta, pounding on another frog bandit.

"Aaak!" the frog bandit croaked.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

2 Frog Bandits took damage!

Vegeta ran back to his spot wher he was standing behind the left of Goku's back in the battlefield.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

 ***In this next battle after another, whoever fighters that was next after the last fighter who defeat the last enemy will be first. When any of the characters was last to hit the last enemy in the last battle, is person goes first when the next battle commence. For example, Vegeta is the last one to hit the enemy in the last battle, but neither Quartz Sorceress and Piccolo does not have a chance to have a turn last time. Quartz Sorceress goes first in the next battle. The turns are in order: Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo/or depending on the speed stats to each character.**

 ***After Magnet transform to Quartz Sorceress, she has a new attack called Quartz Kick instead of Kick. Her skill has also increases.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and choose Quartz Kick, and then kicked the Frog Bandit standing southeast of the battlefield for double damage.

Frog Bandit 2 took damage!

Frog Bandit 2 was defeat!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end his turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick, and then kick the Frog Bandit standing northeast of the battlefield for double damage.

Frog Bandit 1 took damage!

Frog Bandit 1 was defeat!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" cheered Goku. "All right!" Vegeta said. "Yahoo!" cheered Quartz Sorceress. "Got it!" Piccolo said.

Goku gained 6 Exp. Points! His total Exp. Points is 41!

Vegeta gained 6 Exp. Points! His total Exp. Points is 41!

Quartz Sorceress gained 6 Exp. Points! Her total Exp. Points is 41!

Piccolo gained 6 Exp. Points! His total Exp. Points is 41!

Received 72 Zenis! Total of 322 zenis!

 **Battle ends.**

 **Lilypad Fields South**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

The four fighters went to the west of the Lilypad Fields, and founded Pilaf, Soba, and Mai stuck together on a giant hole. "Hey, it's Emperor Pilaf and the gang!" exclaimed Goku. Pilaf, Soba, and Mai exclaimed. "G-Goku! I hate to say this, but we're stuck together!" Pilaf said. "At the same time?" laughed Vegeta. "Stop laughing, angry man!" Pilaf shouted, at Vegeta. Vegeta send a dead glare at Pilaf. "Just get us bloody unstuck!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" An old, creeky voice laughed. A person with a brown cloak hiding his whole head appeared hovering down. "So Lord Pilaf, Soba, and the beautiful Mai, who fell down on the tight hole of mine, eh? Now that's hilarious!" "And who in the blazes are you to speak in the name of Emperor Pilaf?" growled Pilaf.

"Heh-heh-heh, my name will remain unknown until I reveal myself," the nameless person chuckled. "I heard you met Goku since he was a kid, twice! And yet, you have minions like the young chick in front of you! Heh-heh-heh!"

" _(Wait a minute, could that strange person with the brown cloak is Master Roshi, who was corrupted?)_ " exclaimed Goku. "I'll act out for once, I'll help these three troublemakers out of the hole, only if you pay in zenis, in specific amount," the nameless person said. "I'll get them out of the hole, for half of your zenis! Maybe that young lady in the long spiky blond hair that looks like Goku's Super Saiyan 3 will show me-"

Quartz Sorceress punches the nameless person in the back of his head. "Gramps is right, pervert," growled Quartz Sorceress. "Here, take all of our bloody zenis, sweeten the deal for you!" Vegeta barked, grabbing two briefcase from Goku. "Oh, all of your money, are you sure?" asked the nameless person. "Yes, take it already, and leave us alone!" Vegeta barked, throwing both briefcases at the nameless person.

He caught it with both hands. "I'll be easy on you, just take one briefcase back, and we'll be even," said the nameless person, opening the briefcase. "Oh, this briefcase has 411 zenis, and the other one also have 411 zenis. Looks like the one I opened has panties and bloomers in it too."

Quartz Sorceress growled, lowering her head, and then starts yelling in rage as she is in her full power, move her head up, and golden thunder aura appeared surrounded around her. "YOU PERVERT! I'LL GET YOU OUTTA YOUR CORRUPTION CONTROL FROM THE DARK QUARTZ SORCERESS RIGHT NOW FOR TOUCHING MY PROPERTY!" Quartz Sorceress yells.

"Magnet!" exclaimed Goku, powering up to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta also powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and Piccolo in his full power as well. Goku pulled Quartz Sorceress's left wing, Vegeta pull her other wing, and Piccolo pulled her quartz vine tail. "I'LL CLAW YOU WITH MY WINGS, I'LL SUE THE LIVING PULP OUT OF YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON MY STUFF!" Quartz Sorceress tried to run toward the nameless perverted person, but the three greatest fighters will not let go of her back. "LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE!"

The nameless person starts laughing toward Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo. "Unfortunately, I'll need twice more amount of money you are holding right now...that means you'll be looking for 822 zenis around Lilypad Fields, and then the payment goes to me, and your troublemaking friends will be free!" The nameless person pounded the ground by tiptoeing one of his feet that closes a hidden bridge on the southeast.

"You flipping better not look through my stuff while we're at it, pervert!" growled Quartz Sorceress. "Who needs your girly property, and the rest of your briefcase? Take it," the nameless person said, throwing the briefcase back toward Quartz Sorceress. While Quartz Sorceress catches the briefcase, she powers down a bit while Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo powers down in their basic level.

"Well, then, we'll had to search for more money, and find the other two corrupted fighters as well," said Goku. Goku, Vegeta, the ticked off Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo crossed the other side of the bridge.


	7. Friends, Yet Forever Rivals

**CH. 7: Friends, Yet Forever Rivals**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night played***

 **Lilypad Fields East**

The next area looks like a zigzag that leads the north.

 **Lilypad Field North**

In the north of the area, there's only one Lilypad Blade of Grass in the area. "I think I sense another high energy, but this one is ominous!" Piccolo exclaimed. Between the two pillars, there was another corrupted fighter in the same brown cloak. But this one is shorter than Vegeta.

"So, you're name's Goku, right?" asked the short corrupted fighter, grinning. "Our friendship has tear apart since you're stronger than me as Master Roshi's pupil." The short corrupted fighter removed his brown cloak, and reveal himself as known as Goku's closest friend Krillin. His eyes are currently glow in greenish-blue as the rest of his eyes are black that represent his corruption form. "And now to test my envy against you, Goku."

"Oh, no! It's Krillin! He's in Dark Quartz Sorceress's corruption control!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Oh, Piccolo, you're the same Namekian since the time you spar me," chuckled Krillin, in a cheerful voice. He turn at Goku. "But Goku is what I am concerned about the most."

"Krillin, that's not true! We were rivals as kids!" shouted Goku. "We were never meant to be friends, Goku, but we were meant to be forever rivals," Krillin chuckled, grinning. Krillin starts smirking. "With the power of Dark Quartz Sorceress in me, I can finish all of you myself, little by little. I think I'll had to start with either Goku or the Quartz Sorceress!" Krillin stares at Piccolo and Vegeta. "Well, will one of you fight me?"

"Darn it! This is always all my fault! I'm sorry, guys, I failed to defeat Dark Stone Sorceress without any mercy, and let her free," huffed Quartz Sorceress. "No, it's mostly my fault, Agnes," Vegeta said, smirking in cockiness. "I leave you all of this mess to you, and I promise to clean up the Earthling's mind." "Don't worry, this one is mine! I know you hide your true self, Krillin, but I'll find it in battle!" said Goku.

Krillin pulls out a giant hammer made of stone. " _(Since when did that Earthling have weapons? No warriors use weapons in battle!)_ " Vegeta thoughts. " _(This is not the Krillin we know! Goku, it is up to you to get Krillin back!)_ " thoughts Piccolo. "Let's see how strong are you if you challenge me in corruption control!" the corrupted Krillin chuckled.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Corruption Battle Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Eastern Capital Daytime played.***

Corruption Battle is in single or double battle.

 **Power Up Unlocked!**

 ***Power Up double up all stats (Attack, Defense, Skill, and Speed except HP and TP. It can reach up to 3 times maximum. However, Power Up takes up 1 turn without choosing Solo Attack or Item Selection. Power Up lasted 2 to 5 turns each character. After powering up the first time, using Power Up next turn or the next 5 turns starts over the Power Up limited.**

 **Punch Unlocked!**

 ***Not only Kick is a Solo Attack, but each character can use Punch as a Solo Attack, except Quartz Sorceress, who will be using the Mirage Punch, that allow one of her quartz vine wings to be her fist. Punch is a basic Solo Attack, and Kick is an all range Solo Attack. Kick can be use in all situations, but Punch only works when enemies are on the ground or in close counter.**

 **Switch Character Unlocked!**

 ***Switching is available in Solo Attack. You can switch character anytime, otherwise, switching can take up 1 turn. When switch in single battle, one character take over and play Rock, Paper, Scissors, to see who goes first.**

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Goku chooses rock as the corrupted Krillin chooses scissors.

 **Goku: First**

 **Corrupted Krillin: Last**

"All right!" said Goku.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Power Up.

Goku step back and yells in rage as he turns into Super Saiyan.

Goku's Attack, Defense, Skill, and Speed increases!

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Take this!" Krillin yells. He uses a low punch toward Goku, but Goku counterattacked Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took twice the damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took twice the damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Goku, and missed.

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and switches with Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" shouted Goku. Piccolo appeared in battle. "I'll take the lead!" Piccolo said.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" shouted Krillin. Krillin use a low punch toward Piccolo, as Piccolo grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage, and lose 2 HP!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Piccolo chooses scissor as the corrupted Krillin chooses rock.

 **Piccolo: Last**

 **Corrupted Krillin: First**

"Now I get to go again!" Krillin attacked Piccolo with his Stone Hammer attack, but Piccolo counterattacked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches the corrupted Krillin for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Piccolo, as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicks the corrupted Krillin for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Piccolo, but Piccolo counterattacked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicks the corrupted Krillin for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

Krillin attacked Piccolo with his Stone Hammer attack, and missed.

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicks the corrupted Krillin for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Piccolo, as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches the corrupted Krillin for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Piccolo, as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and switches with Quartz Sorceress.

"Magnet!" Piccolo shouted. Quartz Sorceress appeared in battle. "I can do it!" said Quartz Sorceress.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

Krillin attacked Quartz Sorceress with his Stone Hammer attack, as Quartz Sorceress grunts in damage.

Quartz Sorceress took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Quartz Sorceress chooses scissor as the corrupted Krillin chooses scissor.

 **Draw! One More Time!**

Quartz Sorceress chooses scissor as Krillin chooses paper.

"Lucky!"

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and chooses Mirage Punch, and punch the corrupted Krillin with one of her quartz vine wings for double damage as the corrupted Krillin grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krilin shouted. Krillin use a low punch toward Quartz Sorceress, as she grunts in damage.

Quartz Sorceress took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Quartz Kick, and kicked the corrupted Krillin for double damage as the corrupted Krillin grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Quartz Sorceress, but she counterattacked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Quartz Kick, and kicked the corrupted Krillin for double damage as the corrupted Krillin grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

Krillin attacked Quartz Sorceress with his Stone Hammer attack, but she counterattacked the corrupted Krillin.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and chooses Mirage Punch, and punch the corrupted Krillin with one of her quartz vine wings for double damage as the corrupted Krillin grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" Krillin use a low punch toward Quartz Sorceress, but she counterattacked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and switches with Vegeta.

"Gramps!" shouted Quartz Sorceress. Vegeta appeared in battle. "I'll handle this!" Vegeta said.

 **Corrupted Krillin's turn.**

"Hyah!" shouted Krillin. Krillin use a low punch toward Vegeta, but he counterattacked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Vegeta chooses rock as the corrupted Krillin choose paper.

"Now I get to go again!" Krillin attacked Vegeta with his Stone Hammer attack, but Vegeta counterattacked the corrupted Krillin as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Krillin took damage!

Corrupted Krillin step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches the corrupted Krillin for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Krillin took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

"No way…" The corrupted Krillin groans in pain as he fainted in defeat.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 15 Exp. Points! His total is 56 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 15 Exp. Points! His total is 56 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 15 Exp. Points! Her total is 56 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 15 Exp. Points! His total is 56 Exp. Points!

Received 125 Zenis! Total of 447 Zenis!

 **Battle ends.**

 **A/N:**

 **The corrupted form of Krillin is based on the game Lunime's Gacha World and Lunime's Anime Gacha from Google Play Store. Hopefully, Gacha World would be available in the App Store, but I can't find it there.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is long like chapter 5 with the battle and trainings. At least Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo powered up in this chapter, but Goku is the only one who change into a Super Saiyan like the time Frieza killed Krillin. Goku is even more angrier than the time he fought Frieza on planet Namek as everyone else in the planet evacuate, but calmer. Why does it seem like every time the boss battle or the corrupted battle, Vegeta has to be the last one to attack? He's really one heck of an impatient fighter, just to finish the battle quickly!**

 **Only Piccolo, Quartz Sorceress, and Krillin have humor after Vegeta defeated the corrupted Krillin, who was under Dark Quartz Sorceress's corruption control.**

 **Oh, did you mention the *** sign during the battle or when Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo was walking in the field? There's three of the soundtracks from PS2 Super Dragon Ball Z called Wasteland Night (Lilypad Field Theme), Eastern Capital Daytime (Corruption Battle), and Character Selection (Enemy Battle, originally called Select Your Character). I recommend listening the soundtracks from YouTube, you'll find it easily, sometime you find Dragon Ball Super Episode blah. Or go to my page "Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan Aym" at Google+! Keep looking down my recent post to find some of the soundtracks from Super Dragon Ball Z. It's surprising that I'm the only Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan in the social media, haha, and my image picture is me with the blue hair, scouter, etc. from Lunime's Gacha World! Future Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan or any female SSGSS, if you are reading this now, it's good to see you, and I was looking to see another female SSGSS other than myself! Please PM if you want to chat, only in Fanfiction!**

 **The next chapter will probably be full of training without violence, surely, the next chapter won't bore you to death. I promise to make the next chapter as humorous as it can! Please give me at least one review per user each chapter, or I'll be leave Fanfiction in eternity!**


	8. Further Away

**You can skip this chapter if there are no other dialogues in this chapter, but please enjoy! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 8: Further Away**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

 **Lilypad Field East**

"I lost...again…? How could I hold myself back from you?" the corrupted Krillin stammered. "Wake up, Krillin! We were meant to be friends again!" shouted Goku. Krillin's corrupted eyes turns back to his normal eye color as his normal self. Krillin's corruptional soul was pure and was absorbed by Quartz Sorceress. "I think one of my Quartz Sorceress's sorcery powers has returned!" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "What's the rest of your power?" asked Goku. "It might be the range how I summoned my quartz vines," Quartz Sorceress said. "My other skills are reproducing quartz jewel seed on my quartz vine wings, that Whis gave me since the day I went to the land of Ancients with you guys." "You told us about it while we're in the so-call Thailand," said Piccolo.

"Goku?" the normal Krillin exclaimed. Goku powered down in basic Saiyan and starts laughing as he hugged Krillin. "Welcome back, Krillin!" "Uh, Goku, what happened?" Krillin asked. "You were in corruption control from the Dark Quartz Sorceress," said Goku. He pointed at Quartz Sorceress. "She looks exactly like her." "Is that really her who controls my mind?" Krillin exclaimed, also pointing at Quartz Sorceress. "Hey, hey, it's not nice to be pointed!" shouted Quartz Sorceress, grab Goku and Krillin's finger. "Yikes! It's her!" Krillin yelped.

"Look at her eyes! Do you see her eyes black and greenish-blue?" shouted Piccolo. Krillin stares at Quartz Sorceress's eyes. "No, her's sea green," Krillin stammered. "Then she is not Dark Quartz Sorceress," said Piccolo, in his normal voice. "She is just Quartz Sorceress." Krillin exclaimed in relief. "One question, what the heck am I doing here while I was in corruption control?" Krillin asked.

"You're one of the greatest fighters in the world, and the dark for of Quartz Sorceress has the desire to control someone as strong as you and the rest of us," explained Goku. "That means Yamcha and Tien are in corruption control too, right?" Krillin asked. "We have nothing to say, Krillin, we'll had to find the others in control somewhere in this foggy place!" said Vegeta. "I better go home, 18, and Marron were worried sick about me leaving them without a notice! See you! And good luck searching the others in corruption!" Krillin said. Krillin hovers away.

" _(I guess Goku means so much about Krillin since they were kids, how could they stay as close friends for so long? If it happen between me and my friend Armo, maybe I shouldn't break up with him and apologize…)_ " thoughts Quartz Sorceress. Armo was Magnet's friend in her timeline. It appears that there are no details of Armo. Quartz Sorceress starts grinning. "536 zenis, 286 zenis left to go!"

The four fighters went east in the next path and found 18 zenis and a Polio Bean next to it.

 **Lilypad Fields East**

The next area was deep. Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo jump down to the lower layer of shaggy canyon, and founded another Polio Bean Goku's eyes are widen, seeing another Polio Bean. Goku's eyes are widen, seeing another frog bandit, and pounded on top of him.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

Frog Bandit took damage!

2 Catfish Pirates took damage!

Frog Bandit was defeat!

Goku ran back to his spot where he was standing in the left center of the battlefield. The catfish pirates are stronger than the frog bandit, but only attack in long range with their pirate gun. The catfish pirate is not literally a catfish, but looks like human with long, thin mustache.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Quartz Kick, and kicked the catfish pirate stand in the northeast for double damage as the catfish pirate grunts.

Catfish Pirate 1 took damage!

Catfish Pirate 1 was defeat!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches the last catfish pirate for double damage as he grunts.

Catfish Pirate 2 took double damage!

Catfish Pirate 2 was defeat!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 63 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 63 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 7 Exp. Points! Her total is 63 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 63 Exp. Points!

Received 52 Zenis! Total of 499 Zenis!

 **Battle ends.**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

 **Lilypad Field East**

"Another enemy there!" Quartz Sorceress shouts. Quartz Sorceress pounded on to of another frog bandit.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

2 Frog Bandits took damage!

A critical hit!

Instant KO!

Quartz Sorceress ran back to her spot where she was standing behind the right of Goku's back in the battlefield.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 70 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 70 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 7 Exp. Points! Her total is 70 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 70 Exp. Points!

Received 52 Zenis! Total of 551 Zenis!

Goku leveled up to level 4! "Level up!" Goku said.

Goku's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 8

DEF: 4

SK: 5

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Goku got 2 stat points! "All right! 2 points!" Goku cheered. He chooses to increase +2 Defense.

Goku's current stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 8

DEF: 6

SK: 5

SP: 5

Quartz Sorceress leveled up to level 4! "Level up!" said Quartz Sorceress.

Quartz Sorceress's stats:  
HP: 10  
TP: 10  
ATK: 7

DEF: 6  
SK: 6  
SP: 8

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Magnet got 3 stat points! "Hehe! 3 stat points extra!" She chooses to increase +3 HP.

Quartz Sorceress's current stats:  
HP: 13

TP: 10  
ATK: 7

DEF: 6  
SK: 6  
SP: 8

 **Battle ends.**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

 **Lilypad Field East**

The four fighters continued east, went down the steps, and climbed down. Goku collected 35 zenis downward, and found a Polio Bean. Yet another frog bandit appeared in the area.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked the catfish pirate for double damage as he grunts.

Catfish Pirate took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches the catfish pirate for double damage as he grunts.

Catfish Pirate took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Quartz Kick, and kicked the catfish pirate for double damage as the catfish pirate grunts.

Catfish Pirate took damage!

A critical hit!

Catfish Pirate was defeat!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches frog bandit standing northeast for double damage as he grunts.

Frog Bandit 1 took double damage!

Frog Bandit 1 was defeat!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Frog Bandit 1's turn.**

Frog Bandit 1 uses his tongue as a whip to attack Quartz Sorceress, but missed. His attack is called the Tongue Attack. His tongue sent back to his mouth.

 **Frog Bandit 2's turn.**

Frog Bandit 2 uses his tongue as a whip to attack Quartz Sorceress, but Piccolo counterattacked the second frog bandit with a punch.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches frog bandit 1 for double damage as he grunts.

Frog Bandit 1 took double damage!

Frog Bandit 1 was defeat!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and chooses Punch, and punches the last frog bandit for double damage as he grunts.

Frog Bandit 2 took double damage!

Frog Bandit 2 was defeat!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 77 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 77 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 7 Exp. Points! Her total is 77 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 77 Exp. Points!

Received 52 Zenis! Total of 603 Zenis!

Vegeta leveled up to level 4! "Level up!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 5

SK: 4

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Vegeta got 3 stat points! "I have 3 stat points added!" He chooses to increase +3 Skill.

Vegeta's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 5

SK: 7

SP: 5

Piccolo leveled up to level 4! "Level up!" said Piccolo.

Piccolo's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 6

DEF: 8

SK: 9

SP: 8

Numbers between 1-4 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Piccolo got 2 stat points! "2 stat points, worth the luck." He chooses to increase +2 Attack.

Piccolo's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 8

DEF: 8

SK: 9

SP: 8

 **Battle ends.**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

 **Lilypad Field East**

Goku looks around the area, if another energy is hiding from a wall, and pounded on another frog bandit, dealing with double damage.

"Aaak!" the frog bandit croaked.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

2 Frog Bandits took damage!

A critical hit!

Instant KO!

Goku ran back to her spot where he was standing in the battlefield.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 84 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 84 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 7 Exp. Points! Her total is 84 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 84 Exp. Points!

Received 48 Zenis! Total of 651 Zenis!

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

 **Lilypad Field East**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo went up the stair, then went down the gap, and continued east.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, I had to separate the other half of chapter 7 to this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Boot Camp In Training

**CH. 9: Boot Camp in Training**

 **Lilypad Fields Area 23**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo went up the stair, then went down the gap, and continue east.

In the next area, Goku found a Mineral Water (that restores 20 Team Points or TP). The four fighters went up the strange stairs made of rocks, and found a teleport tent. They stand toward it, but the teleport tent was opened. 4 people appeared. One of them named Captain Leap, wore orange with X pattern, another named Commander Jump wore blue with stripes up and down, two more named Commander Scythe who wear silver and white with even stripes, and Commander Air who wore purple with stripes diagonally.

"Commanders, these are the four flying humans you mentioned?" Captain Leap asked. "They seem to be the four of the contestants who compete back in Compass Stadium."

Goku stand toward Captain Leap, Vegeta stand toward Commander Jump, Quartz Sorceress stand toward Commander Scythe, and Piccolo stand toward Commander Air. The four greatest fighters stares at the 4 acrobats. They step backward, but the four commander mirrored the four fighters. Goku charges at Captain Leap, same to the jumping captain, and punch each other forces.

"Oh! You must be Son Goku from Mt. Paozu!" "Vegeta Briefs of West City!" said Commander Jump. "Majunior the Ex-villain!" Commander Air said. "And you must be, uh...Pixie Sorceress from Neverland!" said Commander Scythe. Vegeta and Piccolo fainted in anime style.

"Quartz Sorceress, by correction!" Quartz Sorceress, doing a backflip, supporting the four acrobats. Quartz Sorceress landed back where she stand as she grabs Vegeta and Piccolo to pick them up from fainting. "I was the granddaughter of this old man!" Quartz Sorceress pointed at Vegeta. The four acrobats paused in confusion. Due to the ability of Quartz Sorceress, she sometimes mimic anyone with their looks and interests.

"So, fighters, what agendas are you here for?" Captain Leap asked. "So, you see…" explained Goku.

 **Moments later…**

"And that's the agenda." "Well, that's quite the agenda...for this young woman to lose some of her rare power to summon vines made out of quartz," Captain Leap said. "We'll make sure to get the rest of Quartz Sorceress's ability back!"

"What are you and your acrobats in spandex going to do? Sent out the rest of the show?" asked Vegeta. "We would show you our act, but I am sure you four can handle this alone," Commander Air said. "We will be teaching you four one of the Team Actions!" said Commander Jump. "Son Goku, Vegeta Briefs, Majunior, Quartz Sorceress, I take that you are ready for acrobatic training?" Commander Scythe asked.

The four fighters huddle up in a circle. "Those four looks weak, what do we do now?" asked Piccolo. "The Namekian has made a point, Kakarot, we should ignore them, and they are wasting our time!" Vegeta said. "I say we step up together and learn Team Action, it's one of the requirements to go further!" said Quartz Sorceress.

"Come on, guys, we better do this to restore Magnet's ability of Quartz Sorceress together!" Goku said. "Tien, Yamcha, and the others are in trouble, and we need to save them after we learn something from those acrobats!" "Perhaps the others need us to save them from being corrupted too," said Piccolo. "Fine, let's do your agreement for my granddaughter," Vegeta said.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo stand toward the four acrobats. "We'll do it!" said Goku.

 **Cliff**

 ***Team Action Theme: While Facing the Wind from スエノブ (Suenobu) played***

The four acrobats stand on the cliff in the left as the four greatest fighters stand on the cliff in the right. "When you want to jump on top of the high peak, Goku will had to stand on top of Piccolo's head, Quartz Sorceress will stand on top of Goku, and Vegeta will stand on top of Quartz Sorceress. When Vegeta jumps, that may allow the three to squat down, and bounce off of everyone," explained Commander Air.

Captain Leap stand in front of the cliff, above him is Commander Air, above him was Commander Scythe, above her was Commander Jump. Commander Jump jumped on Commander Scythe, which allows Commander Air and Captain Leap to bend their knees to demonstrate the team action. "That'll save up your TP, and yes, jumping is our dignity!" Commander Scythe said. "This Team Action is called the Height Jump," said Captain Leap. "Vegeta, use the Height Jump toward the tall cliff! Vegeta will be leading this Team Action. Piccolo will be standing next to the cliff, as for the rest of you stand up straight on Piccolo."

Piccolo stand toward the tall cliff as Goku climbed on top of Piccolo to stand on his shoulder same to Quartz Sorceress and Vegeta. Vegeta jumped on Quartz Sorceress as she grabs Vegeta's legs as Goku grabs Quartz Sorceress's legs as Piccolo grabs Goku's legs. When the timing is right, Vegeta jumped high in the air with his legs latch with Quartz Sorceress and the rest to land on the high cliff up north.

"Good work, brave fighters!" said Commander Jump. "The next Team Action called the Totem Cyclone goes to Goku to lead!" Captain Leap said. "Oh, boy! What is it?" exclaimed Goku. "The Totem Cyclone allow four people to transform into a tall cyclone to spin in the air while you move around 360°!" Commander Air said. "Piccolo will had to be on top of all of you within this Team Action, reversing the order of Height Jump!"

"So that means that I go under Piccolo, and Vegeta is under Quartz Sorceress?" asked Goku. "Exactly," Captain Leap said. "Now, Goku, spread your arms out straight while everyone else hold on. Goku will be using his spinning skill!" The four acrobats in order (Air, Leap, Scythe, and Jump) hovers through the gap as Captain Leap spread his arms to spin with the Totem Cyclone. "That'll save up your energy with another way, just to avoid pits, and fly further peak!" said Commander Scythe.

Piccolo stand on top of Goku who was on top of Quartz Sorceress who was on top of Vegeta. Goku spread his arms out and starts spinning to the peak in the north. "Perfect!" Commander Air exclaimed. "There's two more Team Actions you'll need, and it's called the Hammer Throw!" said Captain Leap. "This Team Action requires Cloning Technique, Piccolo can only handle this as leading this Team Action, otherwise, only Goku and Quartz Sorceress switch places in order again! And now let us demonstrate the Hammer Throw!" said Captain Leap.

Commander Air starts cloning himself into two as Commander Scythe, Captain Leap, and Commander Jump and Air's doppelganger climb on top of Commander Air as his doppelganger threw the four acrobats like a hammer throw to the highest peak. "No matter how super high the peak was, you can still do it! Now it's your turn!" Piccolo hovers toward the highest peak nearby to grab the edge as Vegeta, Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo's doppelganger climbed on the real Piccolo. The four fighters grabs their legs as Piccolo's doppelganger threw them upward on the tallest peak. "I knew you can do it!"

"Nobody without any particular form can handle this next Team Action, and that young lady with an attach slender wings with your team can do this," Commander Jump said. "The next Team Action is the Slingshot." "This one's all me!" said Quartz Sorceress, in a cheerful voice. She paused in confusion. "I don't know if I can do it without some of my missing sorcery skill or any requirement to grow quartz vines from my wings…" Of course you can, youngster, you're the Quartz Sorceress! Your quartz of wings still have the control!" Commander Scythe said.

Quartz Sorceress moves her quartz vine wings and tail. "At least the Dark Quartz Sorceress did not even steal the rest of my sorcery skill," said Quartz Sorceress. "The Dark Quartz Sorceress cannot steal any physical activity from you, otherwise, she would be unstoppable," Piccolo said. "For the Slingshot, stretch your wings all the way to the long gap to reach the peak in the distance," Commander Scythe said. "This time you'll demonstrate the Slingshot on your own."

Quartz Sorceress's quartz vine wings stretches to the other side of the peak and pierce it. "Vegeta, you'll be the left wing to tilt left, and Piccolo, you'll be the right wing to tilt right. Goku will had to pull Quartz Sorceress's tail and grab her after releasing her tail."

Goku stand behind Quartz Sorceress and grab her tail. "Step back to go further…" Goku step back to pull Quartz Sorceress's tail. "...and away you go!" Goku tugged his legs as Vegeta hopped on Quartz Sorceress's left wing as Piccolo hopped on the right wing. Three greatest fighters sent flying without a drop of energy in the air along with Quartz Sorceress, who was in a slingshot. They reach the furthest peak than Goku's Totem Cyclone!

"That was incredible! Working together may help you go further, and that's what Team Actions are for!" said Commander Jump. "The training has concluded, but there's more…" Captain Leap said.

 **Lilypad Fields Area 23**

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Quartz Sorceress along with the four acrobats are back in the area where they met the first time. "Let's see how you can remember your Team Action, by reaching the white flag up there!" Captain Leap was pointing in the upper left corner of the area. "This is going to be a piece of cake!" said Goku, in a cheerful voice.

The four greatest fighters went east to perform Height Jump on a rocky cylinder material, then perform Hammer Throw on top of the high peak, perform Hammer Throw on another stack of peak that was a bit taller than the one they are standing now, then perform Totem Cyclone to another peak in the west, perform the Hammer Throw again on a bit higher peak and suddenly found a Polio Bean, and lastly uses the Quartz Slingshot for Quartz Sorceress. And they finally reach the white flag as Goku and Quartz Sorceress high five together.

 ***The detail of the paragraph above is similar to Mario and Luigi's Jumping training in Stardust Fields from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga, but with four jumping skills.**

Goku suddenly found a Mineral Water in downward west, and the rest jumped to the ground. "Haha! I knew you four can do it! You are the Z-Fighters with my own eyes!" Captain Leap laughed. "Even as acrobats, you inspired us. You have master the Totem Cyclone, the Height Jump…" said Commander Air. "...the Hammer Throw and the Slingshot of your style…" Commander Scythe said. " You have the passion to learn more of the Team Action, believe me, there's lot more to learn around the Guigo Realm," said Commander Jump. "That's all the time we spare with the strong-willed fighters like you! Good luck, fighters! It's up to you to complete the rest of your agenda!" Captain Leap said.

The four acrobats went on a teleport tent and vanished through the light.

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

"Now let's go find the others who are corrupted!" Goku said. "We're with you!" said Quartz Sorceress. "I'm doing this for my granddaughter's sake!" said Vegeta. "I was also meant to save the world from a single harm," Piccolo said. The four fighters went south of the area.


	10. Learning the Basic Team Attack

**CH. 10: Learning the Basic Team Attack**

 **Lilypad Fields South**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo passed through the bridge, yet there are two frog bandits in the area. Goku stand close to the frog bandit nearby, and the battle begins.

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Enemies Battle Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Character Selection played.***

 ***Team Attack takes up TP each turn. Once the chosen character teams up to attack enemies, their turn ended. For example, Goku chooses Piccolo to team up to attack together, and their turn ended after attacking enemies, even when they missed the target. Depending how much TPs are used if using different varieties of Team Attack. Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress still got their own turn unless they choose to use their Team Attack.**

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Team Attack. "Let's do this for teamwork!" Goku said. Piccolo is Goku's only choice for his new Team Attack from the Jump Section.

"Piccolo!"

Piccolo stand in the same lane as Goku. Goku grunts to jump 20 feet in the air. "Piccolo, clone yourself to three!" Depending on any battle, Goku's Team Jump Attack can hit 1 to 4 enemies every battle. Piccolo cloned himself into three, standing on top of each other grabbing their legs. Goku spin in his fast limit, and threw Piccolo and his two doppelgangers toward Frog Bandit and the 2 Catfish Pirates to attack them.

Frog Bandit took damage!

Catfish Pirate(s) took damage!

"Hey, Piccolo, you thought of this Team Attack name?" the Saiyan asked. "What about you? You thought of one for the two of us?" asked Piccolo. "Okay! I think we should called our Team Jump Attack the Heavy Impact!" Goku said.

Goku learned Heavy Impact from Team Attack! Goku's Totem Cyclone and Piccolo's Hammer Throw are the two requirements to perform that attack.

Goku and Piccolo step back to end their turns.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Team Attack. "Well, since Kakarot's teaming with the Namekian for a bit, let's see what my Team Attack do," said Vegeta. Quartz Sorceress is Vegeta's only choice for his new Team Attack from the Jump Section.

"Agnes!"

Quartz Sorceress stand in the same lane as Vegeta. "Squat and grab onto my legs!" Vegeta jumped on Quartz Sorceress as she squatted down to grab her grandfather's legs. Vegeta leaf through himself with Quartz Sorceress, causing the both pride and courage to flip-flopped. "Attack with your wings!" "Think quick before it's too late!" Quartz Sorceress shouted. She attacked the three enemies with her quartz vine wings and her lanky tail. Quartz Sorceress only attacks three enemies the limit in any enemies or at single.

Frog Bandit took damage!

Frog Bandit was defeat!

Catfish Pirate(s) took damage!

Catfish Pirate(s) was defeat!

Vegeta learned Meteor Altitude from Team Attack! Vegeta's Height Jump and Quartz Sorceress's Quartz Slingshot are the two requirements to perform that attack.

Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress step back to end their turns.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 91 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 91 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 7 Exp. Points! Her total is 91 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 7 Exp. Points! His total is 91 Exp. Points!

Received 52 Zenis! Total of 692 Zenis!

 **Battle ends.**

 **Lilypad Fields South**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

While heading up the rocky stairs, Goku found 35 zenis. Goku switches Vegeta to lead the way. Another high peak locate north as they perform Height Jump. Vegeta found another Mineral Water and 5 zenis.

At the west edge of the peak near the rocky stairs, a voice giggling and sneering. "Well, if it isn't Goku, one of the student of Master Roshi," a hooded person chuckled. "I will finally get revenge on you since your father killed me!" another hooded person spokes.

The four fighters turn toward the two hooded people in brown cloak hiding their face. One of them was tall, and another was very short. "What the devil? There's two instead of one? We're searching four who was in corruption control, not three!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Turtle School? Revenge on who's father? I don't have a father!" Goku said.

Goku's eyes widened. "Wait a second! Are you Tien and Chiaotzu, right?" The two hooded people removed their cloak and reveal themselves as the two ex-Crane students none other than Tien and Chiaotzu. "That's us, Goku, I've been waiting to challenge you again at the World Martial Arts Tournaments," said the corrupted Tien. Tien and Chiaotzu's eyes are glowing in greenish-blue as the rest of their eyes are black outside the glowing pupils. "I wish you good luck, for your own loss!" the corrupted Chiaotzu said, giggling.

"Wake up! We're not in the World Martial Arts Tournament what Earthlings calls it! We're in a place where everything is under Dark Quartz Sorceress's control!" shouted Vegeta. "Oh, really, Vegeta? This canyon is more than in corruption," the corrupted Tien chuckled. "Both Chiaotzu and I can transform the whole canyon to where we all fight in one tournament!"

The corrupted Tien and Chiaotzu spread their arms out to use a hex on the whole Lilypad Fields to transform into a square-shaped arena. The arena is similar to the World Martial Arts Tournaments. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress are the only one looking around. "Yep, this is exactly like what it as back then," said Goku.

Quartz Sorceress stares at the corrupted Tien. "I may barely know about you and your little friend, Tien, but I know the Taiyoken, the Fist of the Sun, pretty darn well too!" Quartz Sorceress smirked. "It is too late to be thanking me, kid, but I thanked you for letting me borrow your dark self," said the corrupted Tien. The corrupted Tien and Chiaotzu turn at everyone else, pulling out their arc-shaped spear that looks like a bat's wing, called the Sang Yen Spear.

"Ready, Chiaotzu?" "Ready when you are, Tien!" the corrupted Chiaotzu said.

"Before we fight, let's fight 2 on 2!" said Goku. "It's better for me to watch you fight your Earthling friends, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Tien would still be holding me back, even in his corruption form," said Piccolo.


	11. Living In the Past

**I'm back! Chapter 11 is now available to read! -SSGGSS Aym**

 **CH. 11: Living In the Past**

 **Lilypad Fields South**

 ***Lilypad Fields Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Wasteland Night resume***

At the west edge of the peak near the rocky stairs, a voice giggling and sneering. "Well, if it isn't Goku, one of the student of Master Roshi," a hooded person chuckled. "I will finally get revenge on you since your father killed me!" another hooded person spokes.

The four fighters turn toward the two hooded people in brown cloak hiding their face. One of them was tall, and another was very short. "What the devil? There's two instead of one? We're searching four who was in corruption control, not three!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Turtle School? Revenge on who's father? I don't have a father!" Goku said.

Goku's eyes widened. "Wait a second! Are you Tien and Chiaotzu, right?" The two hooded people removed their cloak and reveal themselves as the two ex-Crane students none other than Tien and Chiaotzu. "That's us, Goku, I've been waiting to challenge you again at the World Martial Arts Tournaments," said the corrupted Tien. Tien and Chiaotzu's eyes are glowing in greenish-blue as the rest of their eyes are black outside the glowing pupils. "I wish you good luck, for your own loss!" the corrupted Chiaotzu said, giggling.

"Wake up! We're not in the World Martial Arts Tournament what Earthlings calls it! We're in a place where everything is under Dark Quartz Sorceress's control!" shouted Vegeta. "Oh, really, Vegeta? This canyon is more than in corruption," the corrupted Tien chuckled. "Both Chiaotzu and I can transform the whole canyon to where we all fight in one tournament!"

The corrupted Tien and Chiaotzu spread their arms out to use a hex on the whole Lilypad Fields to transform into a square-shaped arena. The arena is similar to the World Martial Arts Tournaments. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress are the only one looking around. "Yep, this is exactly like what it as back then," said Goku.

Quartz Sorceress stares at the corrupted Tien. "I may barely know about you and your little friend, Tien, but I know the Taiyoken, the Fist of the Sun, pretty darn well too!" Quartz Sorceress smirked. "It is too late to be thanking me, kid, but I thanked you for letting me borrow your dark self," said the corrupted Tien. The corrupted Tien and Chiaotzu turn at everyone else, pulling out their arc-shaped spear that looks like a bat's wing, called the Sang Yen Spear.

"Ready, Chiaotzu?" "Ready when you are, Tien!" the corrupted Chiaotzu said.

"Before we fight, let's fight 2 on 2!" said Goku. "It's better for me to watch you fight your Earthling friends, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Tien would still be holding me back, even in his corruption form," said Piccolo.

 **Choose 2 characters to fight in double battle.**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Quartz Sorceress**

 **Piccolo**

 ***Character that was underlined will be battling Tien and Chiaotzu. However, they cannot be switched until their first turn was used in Soo Attack.**

 **Battle begins.**

 ***Corruption Battle Theme: Super Dragon Ball Z Eastern Capital Daytime played***

 ***Switching character is also available in double battle and takes up one turn. There will also be a double Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first. Leading character will be playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.**

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Goku chooses paper as Tien chooses scissors.

 **Goku/Quartz Sorceress: Last**

 **Tien/Chiaotzu: First**

"My team go first," the corrupted Tien said.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

Chiaotzu was the first one to attack thanks to his speed. He attacked Quartz Sorceress with a punch, but Quartz Sorceress counterattacked Chiaotzu.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu step back to his spot.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Quartz Sorceress with a punch, but missed.

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Tien took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and choose Mirage Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien with one of her Quartz vine wings for double damage as the corrupted Chiaotzu groans.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took double damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

The corrupted Chiaotzu attacked Goku with a punch, but Goku counterattacked the corrupted Chiaotzu.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu step back to his spot.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Goku with a punch, but Goku counterattacked the corrupted Tien.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked the corrupted Chiaotzu for double damage as he groans.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took dole damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and chooses Quartz Kick, and kicked the corrupted Tien for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

"Chiaotzu, let's attack together!" the corrupted Tien said. "Right, Tien!" said the corrupted Chiaotzu.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

Chiaotzu pulls out his own Sang Yen Spear along with Tien. Chiaotzu and Tien attack both Goku and Quartz Sorceress with their own Sang Yen Spear, but Goku counterattacked Tien as Quartz Sorceress counterattacked Chiaotzu.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu took damage!

Both Tien and Chiaotzu went back to their spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Tien took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and switch up with Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Quartz Sorceress shouted. Piccolo appeared in battle to take over Quartz Sorceress's turn. "I'll take over!" Piccolo said.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

The corrupted Chiaotzu attacked Piccolo with a punch, but Piccolo counterattacked the corrupted Chiaotzu.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu step back to his spot.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Goku with a punch, but Goku counterattacked the corrupted Tien.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

"Hey, Piccolo, since our Team Attack had gone rusty the first time, how about we try again?" asked Goku. "If it had what it takes to save Tien and Chiaotzu, yes," Piccolo said.

Goku choose Team Attack, and choose Heavy Impact. "Ready, Piccolo?" asked Goku. "Ready," Piccolo said, in a gruffly voice. Goku and Piccolo use up 2 TPs each, in a total of 4 TPs together.

Goku grunts to jump 20 feet in the air. Piccolo cloned himself into another, standing on top of each other grabbing their legs. Goku spin in his fast limit, and threw Piccolo and his doppelganger toward the corrupted Tien and Chiaotzu.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu took damage!

Goku and Piccolo step back to end their turn.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

The corrupted Chiaotzu attacked Piccolo with a punch, but missed.

Corrupted Chiaotzu step back to his spot.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Piccolo with a punch, but missed.

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Chiaotzu for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and choose Kick, and kicked the corrupted Tien for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Tien took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

Chiaotzu pulls out his own Sang Yen Spear along with Tien. Chiaotzu and Tien attack both Goku and Piccolo with their own Sang Yen Spear as Goku and Piccolo grunts in damage.

Goku took damage!

Piccolo took damage!

Both Tien and Chiaotzu went back to their spot.

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku choose Solo Attack, and switch up with Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku. Vegeta appeared in battle to take over Goku's turn. "I'll handle this!" Vegeta said.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and switch back with Quartz Sorceress.

"Magnet!" shouted Piccolo. Quartz Sorceress appeared in battle to take over Piccolo's turn. "Count on me!" Quartz Sorceress said.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

The corrupted Chiaotzu attacked Vegeta with a punch as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu step back to his spot.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Quartz Sorceress with a punch as Quartz Sorceress grunts in damage.

Quartz Sorceress took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Chiaotzu for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and chooses Quartz Kick, and kicked the corrupted Tien for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

The corrupted Chiaotzu attacked Vegeta with a punch as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu step back to his spot.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Quartz Sorceress with a punch as Quartz Sorceress grunts in damage.

Quartz Sorceress took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Chiaotzu for double damage as he grunts.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took double damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and choose Mirage Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien with one of her Quartz vine wings for double damage as the corrupted Tien groans.

Corrupted Tien took double damage!

Quartz Sorceress step back to end her turn.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

Chiaotzu pulls out his own Sang Yen Spear along with Tien. Chiaotzu and Tien attack both Goku and Piccolo with their own Sang Yen Spear, but missed.

Both Tien and Chiaotzu went back to their spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

"I might as well use Team Attack again," said Vegeta. He turns at Quartz Sorceress. "It'll be a father-granddaughter bonds against the corruption fighters." "'Kay," Quartz Sorceress said. Vegeta choose Team Attack, and choose Meteor Altitude. "This for the pity of corruption," said Vegeta. "And half of my sorcery skill," Quartz Sorceress added. "Yeah, yeah, you get the idea, now let's hurry this blackhole up," barked Vegeta. Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress use up 2 TPs each, in a total of 4 TPs together.

Quartz Sorceress stand in the same lane as Vegeta as he jumped on Quartz Sorceress as she squatted down to grab her grandfather's legs. Vegeta leaf through himself with Quartz Sorceress, causing the both pride and courage to flip-flopped. "Think quick before it's too late!" Quartz Sorceress shouted. She attacked the corrupted Tien and Chiaotzu with her quartz vine wings and her lanky tail.

 **Corrupted Chiaotzu's turn.**

The corrupted Chiaotzu attacked Quartz Sorceress with a punch, but Quartz Sorceress counterattacked the corrupted Chiaotzu.

Corrupted Chiaotzu took damage!

Corrupted Chiaotzu was defeat!

"Oh, no! Chiaotzu!" exclaimed the corrupted Tien.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

He glared at Quartz Sorceress."I will not forgive you for this!" Tien attacked Quartz Sorceress with a punch as Quartz Sorceress grunts in damage.

Quartz Sorceress took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Quartz Sorceress's turn.**

Quartz Sorceress choose Solo Attack, and switch back with Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Quartz Sorceress shouted. Piccolo appeared in battle to take over Quartz Sorceress's turn. "I'll take over!" Piccolo said.

Vegeta was puzzled that this might be an awkward battle having Piccolo in his team.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Piccolo with a punch as Piccolo grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took double damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

The corrupted Tien starts huffing. "I may had to go solo with this attack," sneered the corrupted Tien, pull out his Sang Yen Spear again.

Tien attacked Vegeta with his spear as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Vegeta with a punch as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose kick, and kicked the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Vegeta with a punch as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

Corrupted Tien step back to his spot.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo choose Solo Attack, and choose Punch, and punches the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

 **Corrupted Tien's turn.**

Tien attacked Piccolo with his spear as Vegeta counterattacked the corrupted Tien as he grunts in damage.

Corrupted Tien took damage!

Corrupted Tien was defeat!

Piccolo step back to his spot.

"This is not going to end well…" The corrupted Tien groaned in pain as he fainted in defeat.

 **Battle Completed!**

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "All right!" said Vegeta, in victory. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Got it!" said Piccolo, in victory.

Goku gained 17 Exp. Points! His total is 108 Exp. Points!

Vegeta gained 17 Exp. Points! His total is 108 Exp. Points!

Quartz Sorceress gained 17 Exp. Points! Her total is 108 Exp. Points!

Piccolo gained 17 Exp. Points! His total is 108 Exp. Points!

Received 132 Zenis! Total of 824 Zenis!

Goku leveled up to level 5! "Level up!" said Goku.

Goku's stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 8

DEF: 6

SK: 5

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-5 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Goku got 4 stat points! "All right! 4 points!" Goku cheered. He choose to increase +1 Attack and +3 Speed.

Goku's current stats:

HP: 10

TP: 12

ATK: 9

DEF: 6

SK: 5

SP: 8

Vegeta leveled up to level 5! "Level up!" said Vegeta.

Vegeta's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 5

SK: 7

SP: 5

Numbers between 1-5 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Vegeta got 4 stat points! "I have 4 points added!" Vegeta said. He choose to increase +2 HP and +2 Speed.

Vegeta's current stats:

HP: 14

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 5

SK: 7

SP: 7

Quartz Sorceress leveled up to level 5! "Level up!" said Quartz Sorceress.

Quartz Sorceress's stats:

HP: 13

TP: 10

ATK: 7

DEF: 6

SK: 6

SP: 8

Numbers between 1-5 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Quartz Sorceress got 3 stat points! "Heh! 3 stat points extra!" Quartz Sorceress said. She choose to increase +2 Attack and +1 Defense.

Quartz Sorceress's current stats:

HP: 13

TP: 10

ATK: 9

DEF: 7

SK: 6

SP: 8

Piccolo leveled up to level 5! "Level up!" said Piccolo.

Piccolo's stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 8

DEF: 8

SK: 9

SP: 8

Numbers between 1-5 appeared in the roulette. The roulette stops rotating.

Piccolo got 3 stat points! "3 stat points, worth the luck." Piccolo said. He choose to increase +2 Attack and +1 Defense as well.

Piccolo's current stats:

HP: 12

TP: 12

ATK: 10

DEF: 9

SK: 9

SP: 8

 **Battle ends.**


	12. The Missing Link of the New Fighter

**Secret Chapter 1: The Missing Link of the New Fighter**

Couple months before the adventure to Guigo Realm has begun, Goku was still an adult. He got his turtle combative outfit back.

Vegeta had his hair extension that will grew his hair back to the time he fought many of the villains on Earth. He even got his Saiyan armor back as well.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was actually alive. Instead, Piccolo uses his decoy that looks like him and died from the lava after Goku gather everyone on Earth.

So you know, that's the good news for the three greatest fighters on Earth!

 **Beerus Temple**

It was morning. Whis starts humming as he stroll to the exit of the temple. "Lalalalalala…" Whis sings. He went inside Beerus's room.

 **Beerus's Room**

Beerus was taking a nap again. "Zzz…" snored Beerus. Whis just opened the door, singing, "Ah…" "Argh! Cut it out, Whis!" screams Beerus, covering his big cat ears.

"I heard today, Goku and Vegeta was in a tournament," Whis said. Beerus woke up with his nightgowns on. "Is it the World Martial Arts Tournaments?" yawned Beerus. "Oh, no, this tournament is new," Whis said. "It was known as the first annual Martial Brawl Tournaments."

"Hahaha, I can't believe those human beings on Earth created a melee for the Saiyans on Earth," laughed Beerus. "What time is the Martial Brawl Tournaments on?"

"Ah! Oh, my! It's almost over!" Whis shrieks like a woman. He pounces the ground with the bottom of his staff. A telegram appears from the black orb surrounded by a turquoise ring showing Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Magnet, without her face shown, standing on stage with their own stances. "I knew they make it! Ooh, I can't wait!" Whis giggled.

 **Compass Stadium**

It was the first annual team Martial Brawl Tournaments at Compass Stadium. The tournament is almost complete, but now, the four current fighters: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the young fateful Magnet, brawl against the Brawl Master: Smack, Slap, Scrat, and Skit.

Magnet's spiky hair is nearly different, and her front right part of her hair is very shorter than the rest of the part of her hair. She wore her usual light blue tank top that says The Fateful Magnet, her black sports top underneath her tank top, black spandex shorts that goes down to her knees, white fingerless gloves, and a pair of Saiyan boots like Vegeta.

The rules are: After the countdown goes up to 10 for one of the fallen contestants, he or she loses as their remaining teams continued to knockout their opponents' team. Before the brawl commence, the lead of the team chooses to fight one of their opponents for their team. The rest of the rules are similar to the World Martial Arts Tournaments. The Martial Brawl Tournaments also have the same announcer from WMAT, but actually he has a son named Announcer Jr.

"The Z-Fighters has 6 contestants left in their team to fight, and the Brawl Master has 4 contestants remaining!" shouted WMAT Announcer Jr.

"The four contestants from the Z-Fighters standing left are Son Goku, Majunior, Vegeta, and his granddaughter known for the Fateful Magnet! And the Brawl Master standing the right of the stage: Smack, Slap, Scrat, and Skit!" Everyone was cheering at the Z-Fighters as others was jeering at the Brawl Master.

"Whoever one of the last remaining team on stage, will be the Brawl champion of the year! Son Goku's son, Goten, and Magnet's sister, Persephone are the other contestants left from the Z-Fighters! They will get their chances to fight once one of the Z-Fighters on stage remain unconscious or knockout of the stage! Majunior will choose one of the Brawl Master to fight this time!"

"Goku, you're going to fight Scrat, Vegeta, fight Slap, Magnet, you'll take on Skit," Piccolo said. "I got Smack." "Majunior has made all his own choice to choose who his team fight one of their opponents! Ready... fight!" WMAT Announcer Jr. shouts.

 **Battle begins.**

 **Smack's turn.**

"You want me to smack you in your green bums?" shouted Smack. He attacked Piccolo as Piccolo counterattacked Smack.

Smack took damage!

 **Skit's turn.**

Here's my warm up for you!" Skit smirked. He low kicked Goku and missed.

 **Slap's turn.**

"It's my turn to end you!" shouted Slap. He attacked Goku as he counterattacked Slap. Slap grunts.

Slap took damage!

 **Scrat's turn.**

"You're mine!" Scrat shouted. He used hammer arm on Vegeta, but he counterattacked Scrat. Scrat grunts.

Scrat took damage!

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Scrat for double damage as he grunts in damage.

Scrat took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Slap for double damage as he grunts in damage.

Slap took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

 **Magnet's turn.**

Magnet chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Skit for double damage as he grunts in damage.

Skit took damage!

Magnet step back to end her turn.

 **Piccolo's turn.**

Piccolo chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Smack for double damage as he grunts in damage.

 **Smack took damage!**

Piccolo step back to end his turn.

Eight turns had ended, as the next scene moves on.

 **Beerus Temple**

Beerus and Whis are still watching Goku and Vegeta fighting their opponents. "Ha! Those Brawl Master should have done better than that!" Beerus laughed. "Beerus, shh!" shushed Whis. "I can't hear what's going on!" Both Beerus and Whis suddenly saw Piccolo and Magnet. "Is that Piccolo?" "Yes, it's him!" Beerus said. "What the heck is Magnet doing there?" Magnet kicked Skit multiple times to knock him out of the stage on telegram.

 **Compass Stadium**

"Looks like Fateful Magnet knockout Skit with her multi kicks!" shouted WMAT Announcer Jr. Everyone cheers at Magnet. Goku yells as he attacked Scrat in the stomach.

 **Beerus Temple**

"This may be a good time to summon Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo here, after all the years we fought fighters from the 6th universe," Whis said. "Maybe I should bring that kid too." Beerus shouted at Whis directly, "What were you thinking, Whis?! The Fateful Magnet is nothing to be as strong as the others!"

"Believe me, Lord Beerus, I've seen her power of Quartz Sorceress from the reunion party months ago, and you did too," said Whis. "Magnet will be 15 in six months. She's 20 years ahead of Trunks who was her father. There is secrets of Quartz Sorceress other than strength and intelligence."

"I'll think about her later, from now on, summon Goku, Vegeta, and the Namekian," Beerus said. "Certainly," sighed Whis, in grief. "If only you choose me to summon the girl…"

 **Compass Stadium**

 **Battle continued.**

 **Goku's turn.**

Goku chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Skit for double damage as he grunts in damage.

Skit took double damage!

Goku step back to end his turn.

 **Vegeta's turn.**

Vegeta chooses Solo Attack, and chooses Kick, and kicked Slap for double damage as he grunts in damage.

Slap took damage!

Vegeta step back to end his turn.

But suddenly...

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo vanished into a portal. "What the?" Goku exclaimed. Slap was the last one in his team on stage.

 **Battle ends.**

"Oh, no! The three contestants have been vanished!" exclaimed WMAT Announcer Jr. "Come on out Persephone and Goten!"

Persephone and Goten rushes out on the stage. "Grandpa!" Persephone exclaimed. "He must have been teleported by Whis with my dad and Piccolo!" said Goten.

Magnet smirked, "Well, it's just you and the rest of us, Slap!" Slap starts growling. "I was worried that the portal might take me somewhere from outer space, and now I'll make you pay for your allies who defeated my team!" growled Slap.

 **Beerus Temple**

"They should be here by now," Beerus yawned. He was on his usual Egyptian outfit.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo appeared out of Whis's portal, and fell down in a humorous way. They groaned in pain. "Perfect timing, you three!" laughed Whis.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo quickly stand up to bow down. "Good fellow, Whis!" Goku and Vegeta greeted, bowing down with Piccolo.

Beerus went back to sleep. Whis sighed, "Oh, such a sleepyhead…" Whis take a deep breath. "You may move your heads up. So the thing is, Monaka is not here anymore." "Monaka is gone?" asked Goku. "Instead, we need one more fighters in our team, and that makes it six again," Whis said. "Although our group of five is perfect, but we're missing what we don't have." Whis's head was down.

"Maybe the new fighter have more thoughtful than me," said Piccolo. "We have enough Saiyans, though." "Hey, since Majin Buu is gone, maybe Captain Majin Jinbee joins us!" Goku said. "Why do we need one more in our team? It's not like my granddaughter Agnes can join us since the Martial Brawl Tournaments," growled Vegeta.

"Hmm," Goku was thinking. "Hey, Whis, I think we're missing something!" Whis turns at Goku and the other two fighters. "Well, what is it?" asked Whis.

"Looks like Goku thinks that there's something that we lack about our incompleted team," Piccolo said. "We need a female fighter that can be as strong as us!" said Goku, in a cheerful voice. "Ha! Like we need a girl in our team!" Vegeta laughs, in sarcasm. "Be quiet, Vegeta!" Piccolo shouts.

"I'm here, Master Whis!" a feminine voice spokes. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo turn behind themselves. "Who's there?" asked Piccolo. "Agnes?!" Vegeta exclaimed. Instead of calling Magnet, Vegeta called her real name Agnes.

"I followed the portal," said Magnet. Magnet's face was revealed. Her face is similar to her father Trunks. "Oh, yes! It's you! I choose you to be part of our team!" Whis exclaimed. "Me?" asked Magnet, pointing at herself.

Beerus woke up again. "What's with all the cheering?" yawned Beerus. Beerus stares shockly at Magnet. "Princess, are you the Fateful Magnet?" "I was called the Fateful Magnet from the Martial Brawl Tournaments," Magnet said.

"Oh, Miss Magnet, I think I made a mistake of summoning you here," exclaimed Whis. "Huh? What do you mean?" Magnet exclaimed. "Where is the power of Quartz Sorceress?" asked Whis. "Quartz Sorceress?" Magnet asked. "Wait, you're saying that you want me to transform to Super Saiyan 3?"

"Yes! I knew you carried the power of Quartz Sorceress inside your body!" said Whis, raising his voice, shook his head. "It's better to power up outside of the temple before you blew the whole place up! I have something to show you what Magnet have, everyone."

Everyone including Magnet hovers outside the temple.

 **Outside Beerus Temple**

"Magnet, stand on the ground with me while the rest of you stand on the lookout." Whis stares at Magnet. "Now, Miss Magnet, please transform to Super Saiyan 3."

Magnet bellows loudly. Her lavender/black or brown spiky hair turns blond as her blue eyes turns greenish blue to become Super Saiyan as a golden aura appeared surrounded around Magnet. Her hair become even spikier in Super Saiyan 2 as her aura became thunderous, and now reaches Super Saiyan 3. Her spiky hair grew to her lower back as some of her hair stay short.

Two quartz vine wings and a quartz tail grew into her back and below as her current clothes changes into a silver and white strapless dress. Her Saiyan boots changes into a silver slip-on shoes. Her finger-less Saiyan gloves turns into shoulder pad armor only on her left shoulder and white mesh finger-less glove on her right arm. She completed changes as Quartz Sorceress.

Whis stand toward Quartz Sorceress to put his hand on her shoulder pad gauntlet. Underneath her gauntlet, Quartz Sorceress has a fusion tattoo that looks like a fire spark. "Unlimited Energy Spell!" Whis chanted. Quartz Sorceress screams in pain and kneel down.

"Agnes, no!" yelled Vegeta. The fusion tattoo on Quartz Sorceress's forearm underneath her gauntlet changes into the three diamonds forming up and down like his front flap of Whis's dress and Beerus's. The first two diamonds are white, and the third diamond is yellow-orange.

"I completed the spell on you," Whis said. Quartz Sorceress unbuckled her gauntlet belt on her chest and stares at her newly tattoo on her left forearm. She shakes her forearm and stiffly groaned. "What was that about?" groaned Quartz Sorceress. "Don't touch your arm, Miss Magnet, the spell will unbounded you if you did," Whis said. Quartz Sorceress buckled back her gauntlet.

"What's that spell Whis puts on Magnet's arm?" asked Goku, at Beerus. "The spell that Whis puts on Magnet is the Unlimited Ki Spell or the Unlimited Energy Spell," Beerus explained. "Whis allows her energy to be unlimited. She won't die with that spell." "Then, good, Magnet nearly got stoned to death once at the Fusion Cave," said Piccolo.

"I haven't finish, Piccolo," Beerus said. "Thus, Magnet is weak in her basic form, so Whis told her to power up as Super Saiyan 3 along with the power of Quartz Sorceress." "Does that mean that she's stronger than us now?" asked Piccolo. "Yes," Beerus said. "Even if Magnet uses energy blast, her energy regenerates. She'll stay as Quartz Sorceress in Super Saiyan 3 if she's hurt."

"I thought you would be making my granddaughter loses her power! I know you would do the same to my father who was the King of all Saiyans!" shouted Vegeta. "I still won't accept my father's death!" "Vegeta, you should calm down. Thanks to Whis, he will always save Magnet's live," Goku said. "You worried too much about her life since she almost died the first time."

Vegeta paused and smirked. "I guess you were right, my granddaughter is growing as a young woman," said Vegeta. "For a slack off, Magnet can grow strong, just like Gohan," Piccolo said. "Piccolo! You're still thinking about Gohan! Snap out of it!" laughed Goku, grinning at Piccolo. "I can't help it," Piccolo growled. Vegeta starts laughing at Piccolo.

"Now that everyone is here, I heard that we are going on an adventure where the two fighters is stealing the Sung Mask from the Land of Ancient," said Whis. "The only way to go to the Land of Ancient is to go to Bangkok, Thailand, where flowers are land." "The land of flowers?!" Vegeta hollered, eyes widening as his voice raises.

Whis hit Vegeta with his staff. "You'll like it there, Vegeta," Whis said, grinning. "Bangkok? We're going here? I bet there some exotic birds there!" Quartz Sorceress laughed. "My granddaughter is practically an ornithologist, that's for sure," chucked Vegeta, feeling his giant lump on his head.

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter is actually a bonus chapter, not following from the last chapter. It was six months before the adventure to Guigo Realm. Ever since Hercule made up his own rules as a brawl tournaments from the World Martial Arts Tournaments, the Team Martial Brawl Tournaments of Compass Stadium has born.**


	13. The Enlightenment One

**Here's another secret chapter that follows the last chapter you read. It may be boring, but it will be funny as you get there. Whis will also reveal Quartz Sorceress's secret in this chapter, now, enjoy! -AymNaruGeta**

 **Secret Chapter 2: The Enlightenment One**

 **Bangkok, Thailand**

 **Harbor**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo went on dryland, after all the pulling from a squid-shaped quartz submarine with Beerus and Whis inside. Goku was only in his boxer. Goku panted, "Wowee! This place must be Bangkok!" "Bangkok, the land of flowers," said Piccolo. The whole place is a market place or a flea market.

"Whoa, I think this place has a lot of exotic food!" Goku exclaimed, putting his hand on his head. Whis use his staff to cast Goku's combative to teleport on Goku as he look down, and at Whis. "Whis, you can do that? No wonder you're the God of Creation!" "You're always welcome, Goku," said Whis. He stare at everyone. "While we go through Bangkok, we should meet Buddha."

"Buddha was a statue from the shrine at the center of the city," Beerus said. "Ask people for directions where the shrine." "Oh, before you go, here's this translation choker, this will help you understand foreign people who speaks in different languages!" exclaimed Whis. Whis give each translation choker to Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo as they puts it on their neck.

"All right! Let's scatter!" Goku cheered. Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo scatter to find the nearest people who knows about the shrine.

"Excuse me, sir, can you get me some directions where the Buddha shrine is?" Goku press the button on the translation choker. "I'm sorry, you should go find someone else who goes to the shrine this moment," said a Taiwanese man. "Okay, thanks!" Goku said.

 **Later, at Buddha Shrine...**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo finally arrived at the shrine while they are catching their breath. "Oh! About time you fighters appeared!" Beerus exclaimed.

"Lord Beerus, can I tell you something?" asked Vegeta, wheezing. "What is it that you griped, Vegeta?" Beerus asked. Vegeta pointed in the air for a moment, and then he continued wheezing louder. "Never mind…" wheezed Vegeta. "I'm just breathing for Kami…" "Even Vegeta thoughts breathing can be a beautiful thing," Whis said.

"You said breathing can be beautiful?" asked Quartz Sorceress, at Whis. "When you are breathing, Kami knows that you are alive," Whis said. "I always thought Kami knows that we are alive when he feels out energy," said Goku. He stare at the statue of Buddha. "Is that Buddha that I'm looking at, by the way?"

"Yes, we should pray to his respect," Whis said, holding six well-decorated flowers. He gives it to Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus. "Pray to Buddha with this flower, as you starts praying, put the flower you're holding on the shrine," said Beerus.

"I have no idea who should I pray to, and there's many things I would pray to," Goku said. "Think of your family, your master, even all of the adventures you experienced," Beerus said. Goku exclaimed. Goku starts uttering under words of Kami including the rest.

"Well, well, what are you six praying for?" laughed a person. A person was touching Whis. Whis's eyes widened as he screams like a woman.

Some of the Thailanders stares at the stone person touching Whis. "What in the…?" exclaimed one of the Thailanders. "Mind Freezing Land!" the stone person chanted. He freezes everyone in Bangkok except Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis.

"...make more bird species, and...huh?" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress. "Buddha?" Beerus stammered. "Beerus!" laughed the stone man, Buddha, the Enlightenment One. "Nice to see you again, Enlightenment One!" Beerus said.

"Oh, right, I found a creature that follows me, Whis," exclaimed Buddha. He gives a small sea creature to Whis.

Whis grabs a squid-like creature called an altosquid. An altosquid is a type of squid that can control vehicles from water, yet it was the smallest squid on Earth. Do not let the altosquid fool its sizes. Buddha, the Enlightenment One, founded the altosquid named Ginale, who was lying around his spirit.

"Oh, Ginale, I missed you a kilometer miles!" Whis laughed. Ginale, the altosquid spit out ink toward Beerus's face. Beerus was sighing in embarrassment, and wiping ink off of his face with Whis's handkerchief. Whis stare at Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo. "For the rest of you, you have another thing coming at the land of Ancient in the northeast."

"Why? Is everyone in trouble?" asked Goku. "Well, sure, if it's extremely bad." "Come along, Whis," Beerus said. Only Beerus and Whis went inside the same submarine that Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo was holding onto since they appeared in Bangkok. Earlier, Whis sent a truth and dare to everyone else. Beerus opened the top lid of the submarine.

"Unfortunately, the submarine can hold two people along with Ginale who controls the whole submarine." Beerus went inside the submarine. Whis nearly came out. "Well, not to worry, because Quartz Sorceress can help you with the oceanic voyage!" Whis laughed. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo stare at Quartz Sorceress. "She can help us?" asked Goku and Piccolo, in unison.

Whis stare at Quartz Sorceress. "Your quartz wings and tail can help you and your team to complete your ways, remember? It will never runs out of your jewel seeds supply," Whis said.

Quartz Sorceress closed her eyes to think.

 ***Flashbacks***

" _Miss Magnet, I got a lovely surprise for you to improve your skill of Quartz Sorceress." Whis gives Quartz Sorceress three seed-size jewels. "Wow, these looks like some type of mineral," Quartz Sorceress said._

" _Not just some type of minerals on Earth, but it's a jewel seed that matches your type of mineral like quartz," explained Whis. "When you put this jewel seed on the ground, air, or on water, the jewel seed grew out a vine that is made of the same color as the jewel seed. It's really useful to use it for gardening, so it can reproduce the jewel seeds. If any of the jewel is a triangular prism, or 2 triangular pyramid stuck together, plant it on the soil."_

 _Whis starts laughing. "I really had to say this, you must have swallow a handful of jewel seeds in the Enerdazzle Cave, so that the mineral vines great either on your ribs, or on your back! Heavens, your grandfather took you there when you are two years old!"_

" _How did you-" Vegeta exclaimed. "The God of Creation knows every steps of lives whenever there is such an unusual change upon them, Vegeta," said Whis._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Oh, yeah, I remember now! I'm sure I'll master the quartz sorcery easily, Master Whis!" Quartz Sorceress laughed.

"Buddha, come visit us at my temple from planet Beerus, okay?" called Beerus. "I will Beerus, I will soon," Buddha said. Beerus and Whis went inside the submarine along with Ginale.

"Hey, Buddha, while you're at it, you should meet King Kai from the World of Lords and Kibito Kai and Elder Kai from the World of Kais!" said Goku. "Haha, I always love your attitude, Goku," laughed Buddha, waving at Goku. "See you!" Goku waved back at Buddha.

Quartz Sorceress pick one of the jewel seeds on her quartz wings, and then throw it at the river from the city. A quartz vine grew out as Quartz Sorceress stand on the tip of it. "Come on, gramps and Piccolo! I don't want you to waste your energy on flying in the sky!"

Goku sat behind Quartz Sorceress, and Vegeta and Piccolo sat on the near end of the vine as it moves as fast as Goku's Nimbus. "Hey, this is faster than Nimbus!" Goku exclaimed.


	14. The Missing Sung Mask

**This chapter was base on my one-shot story of Journey to the West called The Monkey King and the Quartz Sorceress.**

 **Link from fanfiction:** **s/12165737/1/The-Monkey-King-and-the-Quartz-Sorceress**

 **keyword search: Monkey King and Quartz Sorceress**

 **There will be translation from Chinese to English, please forgive me I have the words wrong! It's all Google Translate! I hope this chapter will interest you! If this interests you, please review! -AymNaruGeta**

 **Secret Chapter 3: The Missing Sung Mask**

 **Ocean**

Quartz Sorceress's quartz vine was moving like a dolphin and hovers as fast as Goku's Nimbus. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo rode behind Quartz Sorceress who was standing on the tip of her quartz vine. "I wonder how long when we get to the Land of Ancient?" said Goku.

Vegeta starts shuddering. "What's anticipating you, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "I heard that the people from the Land of Ancient are filthy as a hoot," shuddered Vegeta. "You're thinking that the people there don't even take a bath, right, gramps Vegeta?" Quartz Sorceress asked.

Vegeta stop shuddering and starts laughing toward Quartz Sorceress. "What are you talking about?" laughed Vegeta. "Whis rewarded us to find treasures for ourselves! The Land of Ancient is filthy rich land!" "I don't really get about people who are filthy without taking a bath," Goku puzzled. "What I'm worrying about is where Lord Beerus and Whis is at."

"Vine, take me to the Land of Ancient!" said Quartz Sorceress. The quartz vine moves northeast even faster than a dragon other than Shenlong and Porunga as Quartz Sorceress and Goku starts cheering.

 **Market Place of Ancient**

The merchandisers sell products and goods. The family is shopping for food, and children are playing. Until a sudden movement, two mystery fighters breaks through one of the store. One of the customers was screaming.

"Nǎlǐ shì qíngfù Ran Chung III? [Where is Mistress Ran Chung III?]" one of the mystery fighters asked, speaking in Mandarin in a feminine adult voice. "Wǒ zěnme huì zhīdào? Tā bùzài zhèlǐ! [How should I know? She's not here!]" stammered a merchandiser, spoke the same language.

"Nǐ ràng wǒ méiyǒu xuǎnzé nàme! Wǒ jiāng tōngguò nín de shāngdiàn túpò! [You leave me no choice, then! I will break through your store!]" another mystery fighter shouted, spoke in a masculine adult voice. The tall mystery fighter pushes every section in the entire store. Several customers starts screaming and running.

"Ràng wǒmen líkāi zhèlǐ Xi Yán! [Let's get out of here, Xi Yán!]" "Ràng wǒmen jìxù xúnzhǎo shuí zhīdào Ran Chung, zhèlǐ de gēn dān yuán jiùshì zhèyàng yī zhǐ niǎo de dànǎo! [Let's continue to search the people who knows Ran Chung, those merchandiser here is such a bird brain!]" chuckled the mystery fighter named Xi Yán. Xi Yán and his other mystery fighter hovered off of the ground and fled.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo appeared walking in the middle of the street. "What happened here? Looks like some of the places are empty or someone was breaking through the place!" Goku exclaimed.

A person around his late 30s with many scrolls inside his giant bags appeared toward Goku and the three fighters. "Xiètiānxièdì nǐ láile! Wǒ duǒ zài zhěnggè shíjiān lái xúnzhǎo xiàng sì yǒngshì nǐ! [Thank goodness you're here! I was hiding the whole time to look for warriors like the four of you!]" exclaimed a man, speaking in Mandarin.

"What is he saying? I rather hear him speaking our language, instead of him uttering his tongue!" Vegeta said. "That man is speaking Mandarin!" said Quartz Sorceress. "I'll talk to the man." "No wonder Lord Beerus accept Magnet since she can help us with her foreign language talent," Piccolo said.

"Zhèlǐ fāshēngle shénme? [What happened here?]" asked Quartz Sorceress, speaking in Mandarin. "Wèizhuāng chéng lìng yīgè zǔxiān liǎng gè zhànshì chuǎng rù pòhuài, yīxiē shìchǎng de! [The two fighters disguised as another ancestors break into destruction to some of the marketplace!]" the man said.

"Nǐ ná dào zhè liǎng gè míngchēng qǔdì zhànshì, jiǎmào tāmen de shēnfèn? [Did you get the name of the two outlaw fighters that fake their identities?]" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Yīgè mìngmíng wèi Xi Yán, qiě lìng yīgè wèi Shào Lì [One named Xi Yán, and the other is Shao Li,]" the man replied.

"Tāmen zhǐ wèn nǎlǐ shì qíngfù Ran Chung de rén, shì shuí de sūnnǚ Ching Han de duìshǒu, dàn wǒmen bù zhīdào tā líkāi dì dìfāng. Wǒ zhīdào Ching Han yīnwèi wǒ dì yī cì chéngwéi gōngfū hé jīngshén yuánsù de yìshùjiā. [They only asked the people where is Mistress Ran Chung, who is the granddaughter of Ching Han's rival, but we have no idea where she left. I know about Ching Han since I first become an artist for kung fu and spiritual element.]"

"Shuí shì Ching Han? [Who is Ching Han?]" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Tā shì cóng cūn nán gōngfū dàshī, wǒ chéngnuò cǎiqǔ yīqiè de nǐ Ching Han mǎshàng, tā jiù kěyǐ bāng nǐ zhǎo qíngfù Ran Chung! [He is a kung fu master from the south of the village, I promise to take all of you to Ching Han right away, he'll be able to help you find Mistress Ran Chung!]" the man said.

"What's going on? What did the man say, Magnet?" asked Piccolo. Quartz Sorceress turn at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. "This man I speak with, told me the two fighters disguises as an old couple named Xi Yán and Shào Lì attacked the marketplace because several innocent people doesn't know where Mistress Ran Chung is, and she might be in trouble," Quartz Sorceress said.

"This Ran Chung must be a princess!" said Goku. "That's right, her grandfather's heritage might be within her royalty since he died," Quartz Sorceress said.

"Huan Zhong," greeted the man. "Who what?" Goku asked. "Wǒ shì Huan Zhong [I am Huan Zhong!]" the man, Zhong, spoken again. "Hoo-wang zonk?" asked Vegeta, trying to pronounce Zhong's full name. "Goodness, that was close enough, gramps," Quartz Sorceress sighed, in relief.

Zhong kneel one of his knees. "Huángsè tóufǎ de wàiguó rén, qǐng gàosù wǒ nǐ de míngzì, zhèyàng wǒ jiù kěyǐ jì zhù nǐ de yīnmóu! [Yellow-haired foreigner, please tell me your name, so I can remember your plot!]" said Zhong.

"Qǐng gěi wǒ dǎ diànhuà de Shíyīng Nǚwū, [Please call me the Quartz Sorceress,]" Quartz Sorceress said, speaking in Mandarin. "Zhè sān gè shì wǒ de méngyǒu Goku de sài yǎ rén, wǒ de yéyé Vegeta, shuí yěshì yīgè Saiyan; hé Piccolo shuí shì Namekian. [Those three are my allies, Goku, the Saiyan, my grandfather Vegeta, who was also a Saiyan; and Piccolo who was Namekian.]" Zhong exclaimed. "My name's Goku, and my friends Vegeta and Piccolo!" said Goku, pointing at himself, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Bié dānxīn, wǒmen shénme yě bù zuò de wéihà [Don't worry, we do nothing in harm,]" Quartz Sorceress said, smirking. "Wǒmen huì ràng Xi Yán hé Shào Lì zhīfù duì shìchǎng de sǔnhài. [We'll make Xi Yán and Shào Lì pay for the damage to the marketplace.]"

Zhong turns at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. He spoke in Mandarin as Quartz Sorceress translated. "Both Shào Lì and Xi Yan are not themselves," she translated. "Their true form revealed when the mask on their face breaks into halves. It is now the time to meet Master Ching Han. He will be able to help all of you."

"Thanks, Zhong," Goku said. He starts grinning. "Quartz Sorceress sure help us translated Mandarin to our language!" "It would be pointless if we go ahead to those two fighters in disguises," said Piccolo. "We would have used the translation choker that Whis gave us earlier." Goku removed his choker. "Oh! I forgot about that!" Goku laughed.

"I'm glad I've learn Mandarin when I was a kid!" said Quartz Sorceress. She stares at Zhong, speaking Mandarin. "Tāmen kěyǐ fēi, dàn wǒ bùnéng zài cǐ xíngchéng, xiāngfǎn, wǒ zhàohuàn téngwàn hé yīgè cóng chún shíyīng zhì chéng de shùmù, bìngqiě tā yě kěyǐ dòngle! Wǒ kěyǐ qí tā fēi, wǒ shì rènzhēn de! [They can fly, but I can't in this formation, instead, I summoned vines and trees that was made from pure quartz, and it can move too! I can ride on it to fly, I'm serious!]" She threw two quartz triangular pyramid seeds on the ground as it grew into a vine. "Oh! Tā shì rúcǐ nányǐ bù gǎn xiāngxìn! [It's so hard to not believe it!]" exclaimed Zhong.

Zhong pulls one of the scrolls inside his giant bag to write in Mandarin. "Rúguǒ zhǐyǒu Ling Lo kěyǐ kàn dào nǐ, tā huì dédào qǐfā! [If only Ling Lo can see you, he's going to be inspired!]" "Ling Lo?" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed, without accent. "Tā shì yīgè yìshùjiā, yěshì wǒ de péngyǒu, [He's an artist and also my friend,]" said Zhong. "Wǒ yào gěi zhège gùshì, Sūn Wùkōng hé Shíyīng Nǚwū! [I shall call this story, The Monkey King and The Quartz Sorceress!]" He was thinking inside his mind. "Wú Chéng "ēn, qǐng ràng wǒ jiè nǐ de xiǎngfǎle yīduàn shíjiān! {Wu Cheng 'en, please let me borrow your ideas for a while!}"

 *** {} This sign represents thinking in another language.**

"Hǎo ba, Zhong, nǐ juédé Goku wǒ jiāng dān fēi? [Well, Zhong, you think Goku and I will go solo?]" Quartz Sorceress asked. "Wǒ xiǎng wǒ yīnggāi jiārù lǜsè dà guàiwù hé sūnwùkōng de duìshǒu yīyàng Piccolo hé Vegeta! [I think I should add the green great ogre and Sun Wukong's rival like Piccolo and Vegeta!]" laughed Zhong. "Eh?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Huh?" exclaimed Piccolo.

Zhong stares at Goku. "Goku, Nimbus," Zhong said. "Nimbus?" asked Goku. "I think Zhong is telling you to call Nimbus, Goku," Piccolo said. Goku stares at the sky, calling out, "Nimbus!" The magic golden cloud appeared flying down toward Goku.

The quartz vine attacked Nimbus as Nimbus avoided the quartz vine. "Hey! Vine!" shouted Quartz Sorceress. "Nimbus!" Goku exclaimed. Quartz Sorceress starts pulling her quartz vine that was fighting Nimbus, and punches its end without getting poked. The quartz vine leaks out quartz liquid for tears.

"You know you had to be nice to Nimbus, or I'll discipline you by grabbing all the jewel seeds on you, got that?" asked Quartz Sorceress. The quartz vine shook itself. "Good girl." Quartz Sorceress starts petting the quartz vine and stand on the tip of it as the quartz vine lifted Quartz Sorceress.

"Shíyīng fǎshī jīhū shì bǎ tā de shíyīng téng xiàng xiàng shénme Sūn Wùkōng zuò gěi Nimbus de chǒngwù, [Quartz Sorceress is almost treating her vine of quartz like a pet like what Sun Wukong did to Nimbus,]" Zhong laughed, continued writing in Mandarin on his scroll. Vegeta and Piccolo starts laughing. "Can you write down that part on your rolling paper?" guffawed Vegeta. "Someday I would read that part when the quartz vine attacked the golden cloud that "Goku" is riding on!"

The quartz vine moved down toward Zhong. "Qǐng bǎ wǒ de shǒu, Zhong, nǐ huì zài shíyīng téng qí! [Please take my hand, Zhong, you'll be riding on the quartz vine!]" Quartz Sorceress said, giving her hand to Zhong as her long spiky hair is flowing into the wind. Zhong grabs Quartz Sorceress's hand with both if his hands."Nǐ qiáng tài duō, xiàng nǐ yéyé! [You're strong too, like your grandfather!]" exclaimed Zhong, grabbing the quartz vine tightly. "Wǒ yǒu Saiyan xuè, [I have Saiyan blood,]" Quartz Sorceress said.

Goku starts riding on Nimbus as Vegeta and Piccolo starts hovering in the air. The quartz vine starts growing and moving. "Ai-yah!" exclaimed Zhong. He starts holding on the quartz vine tightly as he closes his eyes.

 **Zhong's Fantasy**

Zhong later on stand on the quartz vine like he is Sun Wukong riding on Nimbus. He was laughing in joy. "Kànzhe wǒ! Wǒ shì Sūn Wùkōng! [Look at me! I'm Sun Wukong!]"

Another quartz vine was growing, and Quartz Sorceress, that was in Chinese style clothes, she was tip toeing on the tip of the quartz vine. She was also giggling. Behind her was a humanoid monkey, and Sun Wukong's rival named Lu Wang who has the same characteristics as Vegeta. The green ogre named Great Ogre, who has the same characteristics as Piccolo, was sitting in the back if the quartz vine.

Sun Wukong appeared flying with Kinto 'un. He was laughing in joy. Zhong stare at Sun Wukong. "Hēi, zhè shì nǐ de Sūn Wùkōng! [Hey, it's you Sun Wukong!]" "Shì de, zhè jiùshì wǒ, Sūn Wùkōng! [Yes, it's me, the Monkey King!]" Sun Wukong said.

"Zhong," said Quartz Sorceress, patting Zhong's back. "Wǒ zhīdào nǐ zhīdào wǒ de míngzì, Shíyīng Nǚwū, nǐ zài wǒ de gùshì, [I knew you know my name, Quartz Sorceress, you're in my story,]" Zhong laughed.

 **Reality**

"Zhong!" the present Quartz Sorceress called. "Huh?" exclaimed Zhong, opened his eyes. "Wǒ zài xiǎng, rúguǒ nǐ méishì! [I was wondering if you're okay!]" Quartz Sorceress laughed, translating in Mandarin.

"Where exactly is Ching Han in the south?" asked Piccolo. "I senses Ching Han eleven minutes away!" Goku said. "Ching Han zhù zài fěicuì zhī tǎ! [Ching Han lives at the Tower of Jade!]" said Zhong, in a serious voice, pointing at the tall green palace in the distance. Goku exclaimed as he and Quartz Sorceress stares at the green palace in the distance.

"Shì, dāng shīfu dì dìfāng Ching Han shì shénme? [Is that the place where Master Ching Han is?]" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Shì de, tā hé tā de xuéshēng, bāokuò liǎng míng jǐngwèi shǒuwèi yù tǎ huǒchē, [Yes, he trains with his students including the two guards guarding the Tower of Jade,]" Zhong said. "Nàxiē jǐngwèi shì shuí zài shìchǎng shàng dǎpòle tóngyàng de shòuhài zhě! [Those guards are the same victims who breaks in the marketplace!]" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "What is it, Agnes?" asked Vegeta.

"I realize the two guards that guarded the Tower of Jade are the same people who breaks in the market back north!" Quartz Sorceress said. "Those morons are not guarding the place at this rate, let's hurry!" said Piccolo. The quartz vine grew even more fast as Nimbus moves its limit. Vegeta and Piccolo catches up.

 **Outside Tower of Jade**

As Goku, Quartz Sorceress, Zhong, Vegeta, and Piccolo landed toward the Tower of Jade, the quartz vine shrink as Nimbus flew away.

The Tower of Jade is a tall Chinese tower with meadow surrounded around the tower. The Tower of Jade is located the edge of the huge Yellow River.

"This may be a good time to head inside since there's no one here guarding the entrance," Goku said. Everyone went inside the Tower of Jade.

 **Tower of Jade First Floor**

The whole place was abandoned, but not abandon with the statue of the four fighters from all four pillar. One of them was Sūn Wùkōng, the Monkey King; the second was Lù Wáng, the king of the road and Sūn Wùkōng's rival; the third was Shíyīng Nǚwū, the sorceress who uses luminant as her skill; and Guàiwù, who is no ordinary ogre in Wùkōng's side. Inside the four statue, each one have a soul. Only their eyes moved toward the five trespassing being.

 ***The soul is speaking in bold words**

 **"Thank goodness! Somebody's coming inside!"** Shíyīng Nǚwū exclaimed. **"Here's our cue to take over their soul,"** Lù Wáng said. **"With all the thieves hiding from them,"** added Guàiwù. **"They look like us, but in the future! This is really going to be interesting! I bet they're strong than us!"** said Sūn Wùkōng.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Zhong just came inside the tower. "Master Ching Han?" called Quartz Sorceress. "Ching Han! Ching Han, nǐ zài zhèlǐ? [Ching Han, are you in here?]" called Zhong. "This place reeks! We would not waste our time with-" groaned Vegeta.

Suddenly, each thief grabs everyone's legs under the bamboo floor as they look down. "Xiànzài zěnme bàn? [What now?]" Zhong yells. "We pull ourselves out!" said Piccolo, in frustration.

"Jíshǐ tāmen bèi kùnle wǒmen, méiyǒu bànfǎ rènwéi tāmen kèfú wǒmen de ménpài jìnéng! [Even they trapped us, there's no way to think they overcome our martial skills!]" Quartz Sorceress said, smirking. "Nǐ zài shuō shénme? [What are you saying?]" shouted Zhong. "What's that four small energy ball doing out of the statues?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know, it's coming right after us!" said Goku.

The souls of the statues went inside Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo. Their eyes widened as light surrounded around them. "Shíyīng Nǚwū, fāshēngle shénme? [Quartz Sorceress, what happened?]" Zhong exclaimed.

A light faded. Their clothes and outfit seems to look different. Goku was wearing a one shoulder strap top that looks like Tien, but it was orange; underneath it is another one short shoulder sleeves that was the same color as his shirt, but the turtle kanji sign is on his left shoulder where the sleeves are; blue sash as a belt, same orange pants, white leg warmers, and black slip-on shoes.

Vegeta still wore his blue spandex top and pants, but his top had a V-collar and has one sleeves that ripped the shoulder in the right. His Saiyan armor looks somewhat different, it has one shoulder wing that is very short and bendy, but still have the same strap from the right, and also have two side flaps below the armor. His Saiyan shoes has X-crossed rubber over the V-hole.

Quartz Sorceress's skirt part is shorter, but her silver flap remained the same length, yet still have her strapless top. Her quartz vine wings looks like an angel wings, but her tail is gone. Instead of her shoulder pad gauntlet, she wore both shoulder pad gauntlet that was connected together all the way the her neck, yet it only covered up her whole arms and shoulders except the underarms. She have glitter all over her surrounding. She also wore white pantyhose and quartz boots.

Piccolo still have his same turban, but his turban looks like a bandana and his cape looks like a long scarf. Piccolo's antennas are longer than normal, and strange tattoo shaped like a inkblot is on each of his arms.

"What the heck? Something feels tingling!" exclaimed Goku. "Dīnglíng? Nǐ de yìsi shì zěnme huí shì? (Listen up? Do you mean what is going on?)" Zhong asked. "NDu wore different clothes!]"

"I feel lighter, and stronger," said Vegeta. "I senses many thieves uttering their greed with my long antennas," Piccolo said.

Quartz Sorceress starts smirking. "Nàxiē dàozéi bùyào xiǎo kàn wǒmen! Shíyīng Nǚwū jùyǒu zhìnéng de fāngshì, bìng méiyǒu zhàn zài wǒ de lù! [Those thieves don't underestimate us! Quartz Sorceress has the way of intelligence, and nothing stands in my way!]" Quartz Sorceress shouted. Quartz Sorceress pulls five jewel seeds out of her quartz vine wings toward each of the thief's arms. The thieves screams out, "Wǒ de shǒubì! [My arms!]"

More and more thieves appeared to attack everyone. "You should run away from the thieves, Zhong, it's dangerous!" said Goku. "Dàozéi!" Zhong screams, running to the stairs. He clutches his giant bags, full of scrolls, inks, and a feather for writing.

Vegeta and Piccolo stand on top of the pillar. Goku and Quartz Sorceress still stand on the bamboo floor. The blue aura of Sūn Wùkōng appeared around Goku. **"Heh-heh-heh, this is just like the old time!"** laughed Sūn Wùkōng.

Some of the thieves threw blades and spears at them. Goku reflected most of the thieves, who are throwing weapons, Quartz Sorceress attacked with her quartz vine wings and tail as she crossed her arms over her chest. Vegeta grabs each weapons and throw it toward some of the windows. The purple aura of Lù Wáng appeared around Vegeta. "You son of a knives though we fight dirty? We fight clean in our home town!" shouted Vegeta. **"I like your style, old man!"** Lù Wáng sneered.

One of the thieves starts to battle cry toward Quartz Sorceress to unleashed a strike as she counterattack him. Piccolo stand behind Quartz Sorceress as the green aura of Guàiwù appeared around Piccolo. "I'll protect you, Shíyīng Nǚwū!" shouted Piccolo. **"You have such wisdom like me, we have a lot in common,"** Guàiwù said. "Shíyīng Nǚwū? Where did you get that from?" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress. "Don't ask! It's the soul inside us who can help get rid of the thieves!" Piccolo said.

 **Another Floor**

Zhong continued running, but he tripped with his scroll. "Wǒ de juànzhóu! [My scroll!]" He quickly grabs his scroll and sit down as he stare below at another floor to see everyone fighting. Zhong was writing in Mandarin in his scroll.

 **Tower of Jade First Floor**

Some of the thieves attacked the quartz vine, but Quartz Sorceress counterattack the thieves with her multiple kick. "Darn, you won't stop! You could have hurt me too!" growled Quartz Sorceress. Quartz Sorceress is only painful when enemies attack one of her quartz vines that are very close from her area. She threw all three quartz triangular prisms at the center of the floor as it grew into a camphor tree.

Quartz Sorceress battle cry as she high jumps with sonicboom. The yellow aura of Shíyīng Nǚwū appeared around Quartz Sorceress. She stand on one of the tree trunks as she controls some of the quartz trunks to attack some of the thieves. "Invulnerable Tree!" The quartz trunks changes into thousand of roots. **"Good work, future Shíyīng Nǚwū, you are the next beyond me,"** Shíyīng Nǚwū said.

"Chètuì! Nà huángsè tóufà de háizi shì tā de wūshù tài hǎole! [Retreat! That yellow haired kid is too good with her sorcery!]" one of the thieves shouted. Most of the thieves fled to escape out of the Tower of Jade. Most of the quartz vines that Quartz Sorceress grew into shrinks. "Bùyào tǎngzhe yīgè āng zāng de shǒu zài wǒ shēnshang, xiǎotōu! [Don't lay a dirty hand on me, thieves!]" smirked Quartz Sorceress.

Sūn Wùkōng's soul went out of Goku's body as his blue aura vanished. Lù Wáng's soul went out of Vegeta's body as his purple aura vanished. Guàiwù's soul went out of Piccolo's body as his green aura vanished. Shíyīng Nǚwū's soul went out of Quartz Sorceress's body as her yellow aura vanished. The four souls return back to the rightful statue.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo turn back to normal, same to their clothes. "I feel heavy again! What in the world has gone into us?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Those four statues explain it all," said Piccolo, staring at the four statues. "Stay out, thieves," the four soul spokes, in unison. "You are no longer in the sanctuary Tower of Jade."

The two elders appeared jumping down each pillars other than the one that Vegeta and Piccolo are standing. "Wǒ yìnxiàng shēnkè... [I'm impressed…]" a voice spokes. "...nǐ de mófǎ jìnéng hé wǔshù de fāngshì! [...with your sorcery skill and the way of martial arts!]" another voice spokes.

 **Another Floor**

Zhong continued writing in with his feathers of ink in Chinese. "[You two guards better keep talking there, while I keep my stories suspicious!]" Zhong laughed. "Bá chū nǐ de yuángōng, Goku, wǒ tīng shuō nǐ shǐyòng tā, yīnwèi nǐ shì yīgè xiǎo háizi! [Pull out your staff, Goku, I heard you use it since you are a little kid!]"

 **Tower of Jade First Floor**

Goku pulled out his red magic staff. "So you two must be Shào Lì and Xi Yán that Zhong is talking about," said Goku, glaring at the two elders in lower voice. He was playing with his staff.

"Even a pathetic fighters like the rest of you who knows who we are," Xi Yán said. "At first, I thought your tongues are not speaking to our language, and I knew you can speak our words!" smirked Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest. Piccolo was sweating. "N-No! We've failed to meet Ching Han!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Oh, you mentioned our master, yes? We guards paralyzed him below the surface of this place!" chuckled Shào Lì.

"If this is going to be hard on the both of you, I'll break yours and your friend's disguise or we'll make you surrender, even if it takes for you to remove it off of your face!" Quartz Sorceress shouted. "And how are you going to deal with us with your mineral nature freak?" asked Shào Lì. "Sorceries except us don't fight."

"Oh, really? You'll see more of her power, and you and your tall friend will not be merely jealous!" Vegeta laughs, in sarcasm. "Do you have any clue of what you have done to Ran Chung? We'll deal with a fight if you don't answer!" shouted Goku. "Ran Chung, eh? I believe she is joining Master Ching Han as well!" Xi Yán laughed. "Since you four went inside without our permission, we'll all settle for a duel!"

"I knew we should have wait outside instead," said Piccolo. "It will take forever if we did, Piccolo, at least we found those two guards who was actually disguise as someone else," Goku said. "And we asked them where Master Ching Han and Ran Chung are, they are the one who is responsible for them," added Quartz Sorceress, in a serious voice.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Xi Yán, and Shào Lì went outside.

 **Another Floor**

Zhong was still inside the second floor of the Tower of Jade. One of the quartz vines was still there. Zhong rode on it while he was holding his belongings. "Nǐ kěyǐ gēnzhe tāmen? [Can you follow them?]" Zhong asked.

The quartz vine starts moving rapidly as it moves outside the green palace.

 **Outside Tower of Jade**

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo was hovering as Quartz Sorceress rode on her quartz vine she summoned. Xi Yán and Shào Lì followed the four fighters.

"We should fight on that small island, where we don't hit the whole tower!" said Goku, pointing toward the small island that was the size of a mansion, two miles away from the Tower of Jade.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo landed on the small island along with Xi Yán and Shào Lì." _(Without Beerus and Whis, I'm sure we can handle this on our own.)_ "

 **Small Island**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo was standing in the left side of the small island as Xi Yán and Shào Lì stand on the opposite side.

"You two can have the free shot, whether you can hit us or miss," Piccolo said. Shào Lì first kicked Goku as he defend with his staff and counterattack back. Shào Lì groans loudly in pain and stubbornness, "Owch-owch-owch-owch-owch! My leg!" She was bouncing and touching her painful right leg.

Xi Yán was covering his mouth snickering his friends's revealed her short-temper personality. "You know we don't had to fight physically, but we'll do it out way!" chuckled Xi Yán. Shào Lì winced from her painful leg.

"I may revealed my low-tempered to you, but that doesn't mean that you can defeat me!" Shao Li huffed. A vibration of thunder surrounded around Xi Yán and Shào Lì's hands.

"We'll settle down with our fighting techniques, but this rage of ours will let you down!" Goku said. He bellows in rage as his black hair turns spiky and blond as his black eyes turns green, which may represent the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta also starts bellowing in the same level as Goku, but his hair is still in the same shape, but spikier than normal. Piccolo unleashed his giant aura in his Super Namekian form.

Goku and Piccolo fought Xi Yán as Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress fought Shào Lì at once. Quartz Sorceress uses her quartz vine wings and tail as a vine whip to wrap around Shào Lì's legs.

 **Meanwhile…**

Zhong was hiding from Goku, the other three fighters, Xi Yán, and Shào Lì while he continued writing on his scroll. "Yǒuqù de shì, zhè zhēn de hěn yǒuqù! Zhè jiāng shì wǒ de shǐshī piàn biānxiě suǒyǒu de yùndòng! [Interesting, this is really interesting! This is going to be my epic piece writing all the movement!]" laughed Zhong.

 **Small Island**

Back at the electrical battle, everyone continued fighting in the air. Only Quartz Sorceress was still riding on her quartz vine. Sometimes she jumps off of her quartz vine if she starts striking her opponent.

"Electric Palm!" Xi Yán and Shào Lì shouts. Xi Yán shocked Piccolo as Shào Lì shocked Vegeta in the chest with their palm. Piccolo groans and Vegeta screams as they have been electrify.

Goku stares at Piccolo as Quartz Sorceress stares at Vegeta, who was caught with thunder. "Piccolo!" shouted Goku. "Gramps!" Quartz Sorceress shouted.

Shào Lì kicked Quartz Sorceress in the stomach as Xi Yán kicked Goku in the stomach. Quartz Sorceress and Goku grunts in unison. Quartz Sorceress fell off of her quartz vine and into the water with Goku.

 **Underwater**

Goku and Quartz Sorceress remain unconsciousness. Only Goku powered down to basic Saiyan. Quartz Sorceress is still remained in Super Saiyan 3 due to Whis's Unlimited Energy Spell he puts on Quartz Sorceress's forearm.

A huge light appeared into a pink gigantic bubble that was three times the size of a person inside it. The person was Whis. He gently put Goku and Quartz Sorceress inside the same bubble. "You'll be okay, you two, you'll be okay," Whis said. He carried Quartz Sorceress on his back, and then put Goku's left arm behind Quartz Sorceress's right quartz vine wing. His giant bubble starts floating to the surface.

 **Inside Tower of Jade**

Beerus was wandering around the whole place, until he realizes… "Help!" A feminine voice called.

Beerus just headed inside the Tower of Jade. With the God of Destruction's cat ears, Beerus can hear a person who was in trouble. "A woman, but where?" asked Beerus. Beerus unleashed a tiny energy ball that was the size of a baby's finger with his index finger and breaks the bamboo floor as small as he can. Beerus hovered inside the hole to go to the basement.

 **Basement**

The old man with grey hair and jade green and blue clothes and the young lady around Quartz Sorceress's age with peachy-orange traditional dress was wrapped together around rope.

Beerus appeared flying down toward the young lady. "Eek! You scared me!" exclaimed the young lady. "Ah, so you're the girl who cry for help?" Beerus asked. "Who are you?" asked the old man.

"I am Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction," Beerus said. "I take that you're Mistress Ran Chung that everyone in this land is talking about." "And I'm Master Ching Han, one of the greatest martial arts masters in China," said Ching Han. "I realized my guards had been suspicious lately, and use us as their hostages!"

"You sound like a nice god! Please get us free!" Ran Chung asked. "Why does those two guards held you two as hostages?" asked Beerus.

"Shào Lì and Xi Yán have their greed to be strong as me and Mistress Ran Chung," Ching Han explained. "I've taught them to fight since they were young, and I learned a lot to the two guards. They steal the Sung Mask from my historical room, and wore it to be like someone else from another century. They really want to get rid of me and Mistress Ran Chung, so Xi Yán and Shào Lì held us as hostages!"

Beerus unwrapped Ran Chung and Ching Han. "Well, then, I heard enough of you, you're free to go," said Beerus. "Where are Xi Yán and Shào Lì located?" "I sense that they are fighting the four huge energy near here! There is a small island that was twice the size of this tower!" Ching Han said.

"When we get there, don't you two say a word, I'll handle those two guards," said Beerus. Quick question, can you two fly?" "Yes, we can," Ran Chung said. "Maybe Whis can train you two after all the trouble that was made in this place," said Beerus. "Whis? Who exactly is Whis?" Ching Han asked. "You'll know about him in a second when we get there," said Beerus.

Beerus, Ching Han, and Ran Chung hovered out of the Tower of Jade.

 **Small Island**

Piccolo and Vegeta are still paralyzed on their chest as they groaned in pain. Xi Yán and Shào Lì charges their other palm for a final thunderous blow at Vegeta and Piccolo.

The gigantic bubble came out of the water and popped. Shào Lì and Xi Yán stares at Whis. "Who are you, and why are you helping then?" asked Xi Yán. "Lord Beerus," Whis said, glaring at Shào Lì and Xi Yán.

Beerus appeared flicking Xi Yán and Shào Lì's chin. "Oh!" Shào Lì exclaimed. "What in the world?" exclaimed Xi Yán. Their masks are slices into halves as they reveal themselves.

The real Xi Yán was a young man with a mohawk hairdo. The real Shào Lì was a young woman with black raven hair in two ponytails loose up front and one long ponytail in the back.

Piccolo and Vegeta are no longer paralyzed. "Goku!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Don't worry, I got Goku and Miss Magnet," Whis said. "W-What happened?" exclaimed Shào Lì. "You fighter guards should be ashamed of yourself for what you did to your master!" shouted Beerus, crossing his arms over his chest. "What have we done wrong?" Xi Yán asked.

Goku and Quartz Sorceress woke up. "Huh?" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. An old man with a young lady appeared flying from their energy. "Never surpass through your master, and wearing the Sung Mask you have steal from me!" spoked an old person.

Beerus starts growling at the old man in the distance. "Did I say to talk, Ching Han? Let me handle the rest, not you!" Beerus shouted. "Uh, no, Lord Beerus," stammered Ching Han.

Beerus stares at Xi Yán and Shào Lì. "You still have a lot to learn from Master Ching Han, and stealing is wrong," Beerus said.

Xi Yán and Shào Lì bowed down at Ching Han. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that Mistress Ran Chung will surpass us," said Xi Yán. "...and we're afraid to reveal our supernatural power of thunder," Shào Lì added.

Ching Han starts laughing in joy. "Don't worry, Mistress Ran Chung won't surpass you yet! And there's nothing you can do to hide your true self!" Ching Han laughed. "Those four fighters around you don't need to be timid about their self!" He pointed at Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo.

"I thought you would be in the center of the first floor of the tower meditating, until a bunch of thieves attacking us," said Goku. Ching Han continued to laugh, "I was just testing you along with Beerus and Whis since the time you and your ally are in Compass Stadium."

"You what?" exclaimed Vegeta. "I snare myself along with Ran Chung in the lower level of the tower to think that Xi Yán and Shào Lì tied us with ropes!" Ching Han said, grinning along with Beerus and Whis. "I was the one planning this adventure the whole time!" said Whis.

"Is that so?" Xi Yán asked. "But that doesn't mean we did, we were framed!" said Shào Lì, at Ching Han. "I knew you would still be surprised," Ran Chung giggled. "I too hid my paranoid sorcery from my mother's blood."

"Hahahahaha! This was some epic adventure you took us, Master Whis!" laughed Quartz Sorceress. "I get to see birds out of the continent!" "Our minds are more likely to be fully handle, never our stress," Piccolo said. "I guess the whole adventure turns out to be our whole training," said Goku. Vegeta grunts in response as he smirked.

"Come to think of it, I won't be needing Xi Yán and Shào Lì anymore," Ching Han said. "Why's that?" asked Beerus. "You look after me and Ran Chung," Ching Han said. He pointed at Xi Yán and Shào Lì. "And them two are capable enough to guard an even better place, it is more loyal to the Tower of Jade, and they will be going to the Guigo Realm to guard the Guigo Castle! They will leave here in a week."

"Guigo Castle? I heard we could make a lot of money there!" exclaimed Shào Lì. "We'll be filthy rich by a week!" Xi Yán laughed.

Zhong appeared riding on one of Quartz Sorceress's quartz vine. "Wǒ kàn nǐmen sì gè yīqǐ zhàndòu Xi Yán hé Shào Lì de quánbù shíjiān, zhè shì jīngrén de! [I see the four of you fight along with Xi Yán and Shào Lì the whole time, it was amazing!]" Zhong laughed. "Oh, Huan Zhong, he writes many details in every action," said Ching Han.

Ran Chung stand toward Whis and Quartz Sorceress. "Wow, you're gorgeous for a sorcery, you must be the Quartz Sorceress!" Ran Chung asked. "Yeah," chuckled Quartz Sorceress. "So quickly, I feel so popular in this eastern world."

"About your power, may I have some of the seeds that great from your back? I'll take one as an example," Ran Chung asked. "Sure, why not? You should take care of it and keep it from trouble if it grows into a vine or a tree, it have some sort of mischief if you didn't tell it to listen to you," said Quartz Sorceress. Ran Chung grabs a handful of quartz jewel seed from Quartz Sorceress's quartz vine wings.

"Well, it's about to be early evening, and we should leave soon," Beerus said. "Shíyīng Nǚwū, xià yīcì wǒ huì kàn dào nǐ, wǒ kěnéng huì lái Guigo Jìngjiè dùjià! Xià yīcì huì gèngjiā jī'è xíngdòng! [Quartz Sorceress, the next time I'll see you, I'll probably come to Guigo Realm for a vacation! Next time will be even more hunger for action!]" said Zhong, at Quartz Sorceress. Quartz Sorceress shook her head as she chuckled nervously.

"I'll keep taking care of Ran Chung for a while until her mother is feeling swell," Ching Han said. Shào Lì stares at Quartz Sorceress and Vegeta. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble, I was just jealous of your flexibility and your sorcery power," said Shào Lì. "Don't sweat it, woman, I'll get you then next time," Vegeta said.

"Nimbus!" called Goku, toward the sky. Nimbus appeared. Some of the remaining quartz vine that Zhong was riding hugged Nimbus. Zhong, Ran Chung, Ching Han, Shào Lì, and Xi Yán starts laughing.

"You passed the whole training, Miss Magnet, and now you're my new student," Whis said, grinning. "Now, let's go home." Quartz Sorceress starts smirking in a cheerful way, and stand on the tip of the quartz vine as Whis, Beerus, even Vegeta, and Piccolo sat on it to ride on it while Goku rode on Nimbus.

And so, that's how Quartz Sorceress become the new student of Whis. With the hope and trust of Goku, with the pride and respect of Vegeta, with the guts and wisdom of Piccolo, and with the fate and courage of Quartz Sorceress; the new adventure with just Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the new incoming fighter Quartz Sorceress is just the beginning!

 **A/N:**

 **This last three chapters from now is actually a side story of Superstar Fighters. That's how my discontinue series of Risen Saiyans are put all together.**

 **I thought of making a crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Journey To The West called Journey To The West Z! There will probably be a lot of OC in the story such as Lù Wáng; and Sūn Wùkōng have a family at this rate!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follows. This is one of my best works of all chapters from Superstar Fighters!**


	15. Superstar Fighters Content

**Chapter 12 is still not yet in progress, so here's the content of Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighters. And I move all three extra chapter in the last chapter. -SSGSS Aym**

Superstar Fighters Content

1) Getting Started

2) Pilaf and the Gang Return

3) The Take Off

4) The Long Trip

5) Last Minute to Airborne

6) The First Two Corruption

7) Friends, Yet Forever Rivals

8) Further Away

9) Boot Camp In Training

10) Learning the Basic Team Attack

11) Living In the Past

Extra 1: The Missing Link of the New Fighter

Extra 2: The Enlightenment One

Extra 3: The Missing Sung Mask


End file.
